Under the LA Sun
by michsky70
Summary: How can you deal with having a big and loud family and then blending with another big and loud family in a lavish wedding, Bella is a famous hollywood actress that is marrying Fiancée Italian Billionaire Edward Grimaldi follow them as they deal with fame, marriage and a secret that Edward is keeping from Bella that will maybe break this new family apart.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(**

**hi guys here is the first chapter of my new story, i hope you like it, i have more free time these days so i will be uploading faster in both of my stories **

**check the pictures of this chapter on my blog you will find the link on my profile**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The beginning

Bella pov

"He's late again Rose" I said while outside

"Don't worry he said, he was going to be here"

"He always says that"

Come on this was his father's birthday and his late, I love him but this was crossing the line for this he is going to be in so much trouble.

I just knew he would do this but I didn't want to believe it.

"Come on Bella, let's just go back to the party and celebrate" she said taking my hand

Okay"

After 12 missed calls and me threatening him to be here on time, I was tired of doing it. So I went back inside to the party

Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself, hey I'm Bella Watson, I'm twenty-one years old and a Hollywood actress since I was twelve starring in a number of successful movies but now I wasn't acting furious, I was furious with my boyfriend of two years and now fiancée being late to his father's birthday, I didn't care if he was a billionaire or a freaking plumber, I wasn't going to have it, I had my sexy lingerie on thinking he was going to be here early and he promised me he was going to be here right on time, no one was worth this.

"Bella, sweetheart where is my son"

"He's coming I just think he got stuck in traffic"

Even thought that was a total lie it was a good excuse because that is one of the things I hate about Los Angeles but other than that I love it here.

"Me too"

"Well I hope he gets here soon"

"He will" I said reassuring her

The Grimaldi's were always party people, holidays and Birthdays are when they go all out, they were waiters holding out glasses of Dom perignon champagne and finger food for them to nibble on and the music was fun it was a mix of everything but right now I could see Mr. and Mrs. Grimaldi, Esme and Carlisle tearing up the dance floor dancing a salsa song.

"Bella Bella" I heard someone calling me

"Hey Alice"

"Can you do me a favor?" she said

"Sure"

"Can you go and get Claire for me, she's upstairs in my parent's room playing with her dolls and I need her here when we sing to my dad happy birthday"

Okay"

Thanks love u"

I went upstairs and opened Esme and Carlisle master bedroom to see Alice and Jasper's three year old daughter Claire playing with alone on the bed while watching Phineas and Ferb on Disney Channel

"Hello girls"

"Hi auntie Bellie" she said as she played with her dolls

"Sweetheart it's time to go downstairs and sing Happy Birthday to Papa Carlisle" I said while sitting on Esme and Carlisle massive bed

"But can't he wait until I finish playing"

"I laughed at her comment.

"No Claire"

"Five mo minites"

"Two"

"Ten mo minites" she was turning out just like her mother with her convincing smile

"Claire"

"You heard Auntie Bellie Claire" I suddenly felt someone wrapping its arms on my waist from behind

"UNCLE EDWARD!" Claire screamed when she saw her favorite uncle walk into the room

My fiancée was Edward Grimaldi Billionaire Businessman and now pronounced as the sexiest tycoon by people magazine thinks he could just waltz in here and wrap me in his arms, expecting me to melt.

"Sorry I'm late" he said into my ear and kissed my neck

"Well sorry doesn't cut it; you promised me you would be here on time and once again you lied to me" I said while getting out of his embrace

"Come on Claire let's go downstairs" I said while taking her little hand in mine and leaving him there standing there alone

We got to the ballroom where Esme was making a speech for her husband.

"I love you so much and I wish you many more"

In that moment Claire ran into her grandfather's arms to carry her fascinated as they rolled in the cake which was huge. While everyone was eating I could see Edward sitting next to me while I was eating cake, I decided to give him the silent treatment and let the Cherry and Almond just melt in my mouth.

"Can I sit here?"

(Silence)

"Come on Bella, I said I was sorry"

(Silence)

"Baby please talk to me" he said trying to get my attention

But I wasn't having.

"Oh come on Bella there was some paper work to do

I turned around and looked at him.

"And you couldn't do it tomorrow"

"It was an emergency"

"Of course everything is an emergency"

"Bella Please forgive me"

"No"

He started getting closer and closer to me and put some of the frosting of the cake on his nose that made me laugh.

"I'm a fool for you"

"Why do you always get me to not be angry at you?"

"Because I'm your fiancée and you love me"

"You lucky bastard" I said while taking the frosting off his nose and sucking my finger

"I am a very lucky bastard" he said while kissing me

During the rest of the night we were celebrating and dancing the night away but it was already 2 am and it was our calling to go home.

"Bye Esme it was great"

"Don't forget about Sunday dinner tomorrow"

"I won't" I said

"Well it's not my birthday anymore" Carlisle said while coming close

"Bye" Carlisle

"Bye sweetheart" he said giving me a hug

When we got to the apartment Edward hands did not leave my body he was nipping and grabbing everything he could since we got into the elevator and when we got to the door it was out of control

"Edward"

"Mmmm" he answered while kissing my dress and trying to take off my dress

"Babe"

"Yes…'

"You remember what I told you when we left the party right"

"No…" he said in his I don't know what you are talking about voice

"Don't play dumb, as punishment for leaving me there waiting at the party there is no sex for you mister"

"But but"

"No buts you deserve what you get"

"At least a quickie"

"Is that sex"

"Yes"

"Then no, so chop chop and zip zip I said while pointing my dress zipper that undone, he started to zip up my dress until I had a devilish idea working in my head

"Wait"

"What?"

"You know what no just leave it like that; I have to put my pj's on any ways"

I quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door, I got my floral print teddy from Victoria secret and put in on, I prepared myself for a rough night since after Edward saw me like this he would try his hardest to take it off, I know that body parts that Edward loved the most were my boobs and my butt I have a chest size of a full C and a nice and lifted round butt I do Pilates about two times a week so sure as hell I'm going to flaunt it.

When I got outside Edward was already in bed with no shirt on and pajama pants

"Okay I'm ready babe" I said leaning on the door

He's eyes almost jumped out of his face

"I'm so tired…" I said while crawling into bed making sure he had a view of my ample chest

I didn't want to go into the sheets because It was one of those L.A hot nights and plus a woman is weaker if she goes underneath the sheets

"Good night babe" I said while turning off my lamp and turning my back on him so he could see my butt too

(Evil smile)

"So that's it, no good night kiss"

"Oh I'm sorry" I lifted myself up to give him a small peck on the lips

"Bella"

"What?" trying to act innocent

"A real kiss" he said sternly

"Fine, but no funny business mister"

"I won't"

We kissed again but this time he totally lied and lifted me up making me get on top of him making me have a full on feel of his state poking against my girly parts and they were happy to reunite

"Edward not fair"

"You weren't fair to me" he said while roaming his hands all over my body to my butt

I let him have his touchy feely moment with me

"Okay big boy" I said breaking off our kiss

"'No…"

"Yes…"

I got off of him leaving him there breathing heavily and have his little friend wasn't happy either

"Good night babe" I said

"Good night"

As my eyes were already closing I could hear him say

I'm never going to arrive late ever again

"Of course you won't" I thought

The next morning

I woke up around 7 am and the sun was starting to make its appearance I looked at my side and Edward was still asleep with his hand on my boob it was becoming somewhat of a habit for him to sleep with a hand on my boob or my butt.

I slowly took off his hand to go and make us some breakfast, it was Sunday and I wanted him to sleep in since he didn't have to go to the office. I put on my robe and made my way through our penthouse into the kitchen.

I decided to make some French toast, huevos rancheros and muffins, I would consider myself a good cook I just love cooking. While I was making the batter for the muffins I felt some hands around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Good morning handsome" I said while still mixing

Mmmm he said

"Grrr" our dog milo a gold labrador wanted attention too

"Hey buddy" Edward said touching his head

"Why didn't stay in bed sleeping you don't have to go to the office today"

I know but I want to be with you until I have to go to my uncles place to play poker and you miss have a wedding to plan he said as he kissed my ring finger in my left hand where my 14 karat engagement ring was.

it's three months before the wedding and I had to finish some stuff since we weren't getting married here in los Angeles, we decided on a more private place so we decided in…MIAMI! The sunny city we wanted our guests to feel comfortable and not bothered by the paparazzi and boy did we have a lot of people coming to the wedding 350 to be exact and more than half were me and Edward's family I mean me being an all American and Edwards family that was bigger than mine Italian it would be quite a wild and outrageous affair.

"Remember mister you have to be back from your uncle's house so we can go over the seating chart"

"Not the seating chart"

"Ohh yes"

Organizing the seating chart was the most critical part of the whole event since you don't want people that don't get along in one table so that had to be organized and ready to go.

"Okay but im only going to do it once and after that no changes or fall backs, you know how I get frustrated doing all of that"

"Yes I do sweetie after we do that we can do anything you want"

"Anything?"

"Anything" I said

He lifts me up on top of the counter he kissed me passionately it was obvious he was not letting last night go

"Baby no"

"Baby yes…." He insisted

He started to take off my robe and leaving only half of my babydoll on while kissing my neck

"Touch me Bella"

When he said that I was a goner and I touch his built chest and abs

We ended up having sex and he loved knowing that he could control me as much as I can control him because the orgasm I just had was proof of it.

"I told you we couldn't have sex" I said while trying to catch my breath

"That statement is no longer valid after sunrise" he said giving me one last kiss over my swollen lips

"Why did I say yes again?"

"Because you love me and because I'm a good sex partner

"That you are"

We ate the balcony table eat outside to eat.

"So what exactly are you doing today" he said while eating

"I have to see the flower arrangements, order the favors and then do the sitting chart with you but apart from that your sister's sweet sixteen is next week so I'm going to be going with your mom, Alice and Alexa to check that out"

"Okay so you're going to take a shower now" he said

"Yeah"

I kissed him on the lips before heading towards the bathroom.

I went to the florist to meet up with my mom, my future mother in law, my crazy best friend and future sister in law Alice with Claire and Kate and my sisters Angela, Alexa and Sarah I didn't put anyone as my maid of honor because I loved them all so much so I call them maids of honor including Rose that can't come since she called me saying she was feeling fatigued since her 6 month belly saying her little boy wanted to play since 2 am and her first child with her husband Emmett Edward's Brother.

"Hello ladies"

"Well if it isn't the bride" my mom said

I had the best event planners in the world Jeannie Savage and Alicia Townsend they are the ones responsible of putting this whole event together, when I saw my centerpiece around the corner I almost cried it was so beautiful just what I wanted

"I love it"

"Very beautiful" the girls said

"Your wishes is our command, we had the all-white roses on top of a tall vase on top of black linens and white chairs with a Swarovski broche on the back, and Eco-friendly just asked you asked so do you like"

"Do I like, I love it but we will have it flown to Miami right"

It was very important for me to have everything Eco-friendly because i got along when my co-star Leonardo Di caprio had introduced me into the Eco-life and I've been conscious since.

"Yes everything is being flown to Miami a week before the wedding right when you and Edward get there for the final choice of the menu" Jeannie said

"Okay" I said more relaxed

"It's absolutely beautiful honey" my mom said

"I can't believe were going to Miami" Kate said

"Yeah were going to have so much fun I mean first your sweet sixteen and then my sister's wedding we can meet boys and suntan" Alexa said

Kate was Edward's sister and Alexa was my sister they are like BFF ever since they started high school at the same place and same grade (Alexa is already 16 by 3 months) they have been inseparable and Kate's sweet sixteen for them were like the Oscars for me like Alexa's sweet sixteen were like the Grammys so imagine their excitement.

"Mommy can I go wit Kate and Alexa to meet boys?" Claire said hoping her mom would say yes

"Ask daddy when we get home sweetie"

"Otay"

I laughed at Alice because I knew that Jasper would never let Claire meet boys until she was 30 and Kate and Alexa's intentions were very different than what Claire thinks.

After that we went to book the wedding favors and then I went with Esme, Alice, Kate back to Esme's house where the dresses had arrived, we waited in the living room as they were changing. When they did come out they looked amazing "Kate the birthday girl" had the right dress on, since her party theme was "candy crazy" he dress was a splash of different colors and with her blonde hair from her dad Carlisle the combination looked pretty and my sister looked as amazing, matching with a black and colored with a bow at the waist and her brown hair making her blue eyes look bigger.

"I love it" Kate said as she turned to see in the mirror

"Me too we are going to be the hottest girls there" Lex said

"Thanks mom I love it" Kate said while hugging her mom

"Thank you Mrs Grimaldi"

"You are very welcome" Esme said while Alexa too

After we looked at everything else that was needed to be down before we could be relaxed until the day of the party which was Friday of next week I looked at the time and it was already 3 pm I rushed back to the apartment where Edward was with Ashley and Jeannie sitting at the dining room table talking about the guests.

"Sorry I'm late" I said while giving the kiss on the cheek and Edward on the lips

"Don't' worry we were about to start" Jeannie said

I sat next to Edward and looked at the chart which looked like a lot of tables, 42 to be exact with 8 people per table; this was going to be a long process

"But before we start the seating arrangement let's go over the guest list one last time" Jeannie said

We started to go over the enormous and after that we began the tough task of seating each person where they belonged, we were about 2 hours into the process when I heard the door knock.

"I'll get that for you guys" Ashley said

"Thanks Ash" I said because we didn't expect anyone here let alone at this time

Edward and I went back to looking at the chart when Ashley called me again

"Bella it's for you and Edward"

"Ash can you tell the person to come back later I'm really busy right now"

I don't think they can

"Well just…" and as I turned around I saw the sea of family members coming in

"Bella! Edward!" our mothers said as they were carrying groceries in with the help of our dads and Alice and Jasper with Claire, Emmett with a pregnant Rose, Alexa, Kate, Angela and Eric with my brand new nephew Daniel, Sarah and Jacob and my grandparents Carole and Richard and Edward Grandparents Helen and George with aunts and uncles with cousins galore this is such bad timing.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said suprised

"Well its Sunday dinner and it's your guys turn remember"

Crap I forgot.

"But why with so many people"

"Oh your mother told me that you guys were doing the seating chart and you know the family has to be involved" she answered

I looked at my mom with an evil eye

It was a blessing and a curse, it was a blessing that both of our family gets along but in this case it was a curse because with them here we are not going to get anything done.

"Mom we don't have room" I said trying to keep calm

"Don't worry honey like in Italian or American household, we will make room right"

"Yes" Esme said as she started prepping in the kitchen

And like that I closed the door.

Welcome to my world.

* * *

do you like it?

tell me what you think

**like i always say i love your comments and reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(**

**Hello my friends im back with a new chapter, i had updated my other story SKYLINE last week but my computer is still acting weird so im going to send it to be fixed sorry about the delay, i hope you like it **

******check the pictures of this chapter on my blog**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**This is crazy!**

I saw the sea of people that were in my house, I just hope they will let Jeannie and Ashley do their job.

"Mom what time is it?"

"It's 6 pm but you know we need to start early to feed everyone, so where do we start Esme"

"I think we should start cutting the vegetables"

"Okay ladies I will let you do your job I said going back to the dining room table"

"Wait Bella you have to help us honey, you're wonderful at cooking and to be honest I don't want Alice touching anything"

"Thanks mom for the confidence" Alice said

"I would love to but I'm in the middle of seating charts, plus you guys have patty" I said giving my nana patty a kiss on the cheek

"No Bella, Patty is off limits today, she is only here for dinner, right patty"

I looked at her with an angel face.

"I'll help, my poor Bella is already stressed out as it is"

"Thanks Patty"

But before I left Patty wasn't going to leave it at that.

"all that stress is not healthy for the baby"

"Bella! " Esme and my mom said in unison

"I'm not pregnant ha-ha very funny patty

She laughed while opening up the fridge.

I went back to the dining room where I could see our families hounding Jeannie and Ashley.

"Okay Okay calmed down"

No one was listening to me.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

(Silence)

"Wow babe nice way to shut everyone up"

"She's feisty"

"You guys should keep quiet before you get hurt" I said to my 18 and 15 year old cousins, Jeremy and Kyle

Everyone laughed.

"Now if any of you want to be part of the process then the first thing is that I want everyone to be seating down everyone who is elder, pregnant or with a small child get preference on the couch everyone that doesn't get a seat has to be on the rug"

And like wild fire everyone started getting their place at the living room

"Now that's my girl" my grandma said taking her place at the couch making sure her glass of wine was safe in her hands

"Hey grandma" kissing her cheek

"You know I hate it when you call me that"

"Well that's too bad" she rolled her eyes at my response

"I saw that"

"I hope you did"

I pulled out the seating chart so everyone could see it, Edward starting explaining.

"Now that we have another wedding coming up I want to introduce to you guys Jeannie and Ashley who are our Event planners any questions or unconformities, please tell them. Since this wedding in going to be in Miami, I want everyone to be happy where they are going to be seated this wedding will be happening on June 26th and I want my bride to be to be happy if one of you people and I say this in the nicest way give her problems on wedding day I will personally kick you out of the wedding and this especially goes to the under 21 people. Are we understood? "

"Yes"

"Okay so let's give a warm welcome to Jeannie and Ashley"

"Hello my name is Jeannie"

"And my name is Ashley"

"Hi"

Edward came and I let him sit down so I could sit down on his lap.

"Thanks for that speech"

"You're very welcome" he said kissing me

"As you all know the wedding is coming up fast and we need everyone's help to finish one of the most stressful parts of any wedding the seating charts"

"Yes we have a total of 42 tables seating 8 each"

"That's a shit load of people" Michael said Edward's 19 year old cousin, receiving a smack on the head by his mom

"Watch that language mister, they are kids present"

"Sorry mom"

"Okay back to the chart people" I said

_Almost two hours later..._

Over the last two hours we finally figured it out, after 3 fights that have broken out and them getting their pacifiers just like Daniel who was getting fussy, I think everyone was happy with their seating places.

"I think it's time we should leave" Ashley said

"No don't go stay for dinner"

"Don't worry Bella, we have a dinner party of our own, one of our co-workers is celebrating her birthday so were going to dinner with her" Jeannie explained

"Oh okay thanks for everything" Edward said

"No thank you and it was nice meeting your families, bye everyone"

"Bye" they said in unison

"I'll walk you out"

After I took them out, I heard my mom calling everyone for dinner, we could be rich but we also use paper plates but recyclable of course for when there is no formal plates for everyone, today was a Mexican theme food, one of my favorites, we all ate and watched a new episode of American Idol, we all had our favorites to win.

It was about 11 pm when everyone started to scatter out and of course the last ones to leave were our mothers

"Bye sweetheart"

"Thanks for dinner" I said kissing their cheeks

"And where is Edward?"

"Sleeping he has to wake up for work bright and early"

"Poor thing tell him I love him"

"I will bye"

I slowly made my way to the bedroom turning off all the lights; I saw that the kitchen was a mess. Ill clean up tomorrow. I brushed my teeth and cleaned my face before making my way onto the bed. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist.

The rest of the week went uneventful and when Friday came around it was the day all girl is waiting for since they were little, it was Kate's sweet sixteen party. I think Esme and Carlisle have a long day in front of them trying to calm a nervous and stressed birthday girl but they were lucky to have Alexa sleepover and help her today.

I woke up with Milo breath on my hand; I looked at the time that showed eight am.

"Hey boy, how is my little boy"

He responded by rolling on the floor.

Milo is like my child, he is a rambunctious puppy to play 24/7 (Edward had adopted Milo from a shelter home) and he knew that I was going to take him out to play in the park with other dogs while mommy does her workout.

"Okay go and get what you want to take to the park while mommy gets ready okay"

He left to get it, I looked outside and it was a beautiful day and it looked hot too so I quickly took a two minute shower and put on my sports bra and some workout shorts, I checked if Milo had already eaten and I packed my workout bag with everything I needed. We left the apartment towards to the park to meet up with my personal trainer Tracy, but of course paparazzi were there waiting.

"Good morning guys"

"Good morning"

"Bella! Bella! Over here"

"Bella where is your wedding, do you have a wedding date"

"You guys really think I would tell you"

"That's a cute dog, what's his name?"

"Milo"

"Have a nice day guys"

I was nice to them compared to my fiancée who hated them, I didn't hate them and I knew it was their job to take that one picture as long as they knew what the respect of space was, I was one of the fortunate celebrities that they did respect my space, it was that or maybe because if they didn't my 6'4 fiancée will beat the crap out of them.

"Thank you for your time Bella"

"Okay"

I finally got to where Tracy was.

"Hi" I hugged her

"Hi, hi Milo" she said

He got all excited; he just wanted to get let loose

"Wait my love"

There was this great dog activity that people come with their dogs and leave them with some dog trainers and they will look after your dog and let them bond with other dogs while you do your workout.

"Okay so where is my Milo? One of the dog trainers came around recruiting the dogs

"He's right here and ready" I said while giving passing his leash to her

"Bye have fun for me while mommy gets her butt kick"

When he left it was finally time for me to get my work out on.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Yes I am"

We started from the simple to the hellish exercises

Ball one-leg pelvic raises

Cranes

Burpees

Squat with Kick-Back

Explosive Lunges

Back brace

Bridge Pose

Happy Baby Pose

Squats

I was in the middle of doing the bridge pose when my wonderful Fiancée made one of his 3 calls from work, checking up on me, I had to put on my headphone's so I wouldn't have to interrupt my pace

"Hello my love"

"Hey" he said

"How was your morning?"

"Making business deal as usual to pay off your engagement ring"

"Go cry in you Ferrari"

"Already did, so what is my beautiful fiancée up to"

"Doing a Bridge Pose"

"Wait hold on, where are you?"

"I'm at the park working out with Tracy and Milo"

"Bella and where is your bodyguard I may ask?"

"I didn't think the help was necessary; I'm fine none of the paparazzi harassed me as usual; you're the one that gets all tensed up"

"Show me you're okay, send me a picture now"

"I can't I'm in the middle of improving our sex life"

"What?"

"Babe I'm doing exercises to keep up with your sexual appetite"

"I love how Tracy knows how are sex life is like"

"Every couple has a sex life Edward, it's your fault you couldn't wait until marriage to have me, you think Tracy new baby fell out of the sky"

Tracy laughed

"Bella don't change the subject"

"You were the one that changed it"

"Isabella mandarmi foto ora"

It was so sexy when he gets so frustrated he starts talking in Italian.

"Fine, Trace can you take a picture of me and send it to my overprotective fiancée"

I smiled for the picture and Tracy sent it, getting an immediate feedback from Edward

"Bella put something on"

"Why?"

"Because I'm being slapped by your breast that's why"

"It's a sports bra it's the only thing that support my breast while I'm doing exercise"

"You can wear a shirt on top and still do exercise"

"Every woman in this park is wearing one plus it's a really hot day" he can sometimes be too overprotective, the topic suddenly changed from me not having body guards with me to put something on"

"Babe please"

"I didn't bring a shirt with me, Edward calm down"

"I just hate when other guys see you"

"It's inevitable but I'm only yours in mind, body and soul"

"Your mine and only mine"

"Okay don't get pushy"

"Make sure to show them your engagement ring, if they even start talking to you"

"I think they can see my ring from a five mile radius"

"So what is the rest of your plans?"

"I'm going to finish up here and play with Milo a little, maybe get us some Popsicle's and head home to get ready for Alexa's Party, when are you coming home?"

Around six pm love I have to go, I have a meeting that is about to start in a couple of minutes make sure to take a picture of you eating that Popsicle

"You perv"

"It's the only thing I will survive off until I see you"

"Okay horn dog, I'll see you at home try not to be late this time please" I added

"I won't, love you"

"Love you too bye"

"Bye"

I ended the call with Tracy wanting me to change exercise.

This is torture.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

I left to work bright and early to start off my day at five thirty I just ate a bagel and a cup of coffee, I saw max running towards me I picked him up and went towards the bedroom to kiss Bella goodbye. I sat on our bed and caressed her hips

"Babe I'm leaving" i said

"Hmm"

"I'm leaving"

"You're leaving? She kissed me and I left Milo on the bed to keep her some company

"Yeah for work I just wanted to say bye"

"Okay I love you" she said while taking a deep breath

"Love you too see you later"

"Have a great day" she yawned and cuddle with Milo who was more than happy to take my place

I kissed her and left.

I got into my Bugatti Veyron, this car was my baby I mean I had more cars but this one had a special space in my heart, you know what they say diamonds are woman's best friend, and cars are man's best friend. I got to Grimaldi main offices it were the newest building in the west coast, since I used to live in New York and now I live here in L.A for reasons being Bella, I was going to venture into building more Grimaldi buildings in the west coast for a total of 6 offices around the world. New York, Chicago, London, Sydney, Hong Kong and now Los Angeles. I think for being almost twenty nine I did quite well with my knowledge and business.

I walked into the building and everyone knew that I had arrived the first person that greeted me was Tina my personal assistant the funny thing about Bella is that she knows I have a female assistant and she is a twenty four year old, blonde and very tall but she has never been threatened by her at all even though Tina does try to flirt, Bella is very secure of herself and knows that she is the woman with the ring.

"Hello Mr. Grimaldi"

"Good morning Tina, how are you"

"Good and you?"

"Good"

"That's great she tries to flirt but it doesn't come out right"

"What is the schedule?" She just stands there in silence

"Oh at seven am is a general conference with the new employees, at nine a meeting to check up in the movement of our others offices"

"You mean mine"

"Yes your offices"

"Okay move on

"Then at ten thirty a meeting Charlie and Richard Parker to talk about the new business"

I got to my office and sat down to check on some paper work.

Around ten am I called Bella to see what she was up too, I waited during two rings until she answered.

"Hello my love" she said

"Hey"

"How was your morning?"

"Making business deals as usual to pay off your engagement ring"

"Go cry in you Ferrari"

"Already did, so what is my beautiful fiancée up to"

Doing a Bridge Pose

"Doing a bridge pose, I hope she is doing that at the house or a private gym"

"Wait hold on, where are you?"

"I'm at the park working out with Tracy and Milo"

And of course she is at the park and without a bodyguard; I had fought with her about getting bodyguard she said she didn't need one for her everyday life only when she was on a promotion tour for a movie that could get crazy at times but after insisting I won that battle at the end, well sorta she told me she would think about it

"Bella and where is your bodyguard I may ask?"

"I didn't think the help was necessary; I'm fine none of the paparazzi harassed me as usual; you're the one that gets all tensed up" she is so stubborn

"Show me you're okay, send me a picture now"

"I can't I'm in the middle of improving our sex life"

"What?"

"Babe I'm doing exercises to keep up with your sexual appetite"

"I love how Tracy knows about our sex life" Bella wasn't embarrassed talking about it with people of high confidence.

"Every couple has a sex life Edward, it's your fault you couldn't wait until marriage to have me"

True but that wasn't the case, she had deliberately given herself to me the day that we got engaged.

"You think Tracy new baby fell out of the sky she continued saying"

I heard Tracy laugh in the background.

"Bella don't change the subject"

"You were the one that changed it"

"Isabella mandarmi foto ora" I was starting to get frustrated

"Fine"

I waited until I saw the picture on the screen of my iPhone and what I got was my beautiful fiancée breast right in front of me, those breasts are for only my enjoyment

"Bella put something on"

"Why? " She asked

"Because I'm being slapped by your breast that's why"

"It's a sports bra it's the only thing that support my breast while I'm doing exercise"

"You can wear a shirt on top and still do exercise"

"Every woman in this park is wearing one plus it's a really hot day"

"Babe please" I pleaded

"I didn't bring a shirt with me, Edward calm down"

"I just hate when other guys see you"

"It's inevitable but I'm only yours in mind, body and soul"

"Your mine and only mine"

"Okay don't get pushy"

"Make sure to show them your engagement ring, if they even start talking to you" those fuckers better not go close to her

"I think they can see my ring from a five mile radius"

"So what is the rest of your plans?"

"I'm going to finish up here and play with Milo a little, maybe get us some Popsicle's and head home to get ready for Alexa's Party, when are you coming home? "

Around six pm love I have to go, I have a meeting with the Chinese about a new construction that is about to start in a couple of minutes make sure to take a picture of you eating that Popsicle

"You perv"

"It's the only thing I will survive off until I see you"

"Okay horn dog, I'll see you at home try not to be late this time please she insisted"

"I won't, love you"

"Love you too bye"

"Bye" she said

I hanged up and almost felt bad but I had to lie to her because she would be suspicious and why I'm going to have a meeting with her father and grandfather, this meeting was going to be crucial and big for the Vita Corporation.

I walked out where Tina was talking to Carol

"Are they here? "

"Yes Mr. Grimaldi"

"Great"

I walked in the conference room to see my father and Grandfather, Charlie and Bella's grandfather Richard.

"Good morning men"

"Hello son" my father gave me ahug

"Hello Edward" we shook hands

"Hello Charlie, Hello Mr. Parker"

"Edward you are going to get married to my granddaughter, call me Richard"

"Of course sir"

We sat and started to talk about our deal if this came out of this company, my marriage with Bella will be over.

"Now Edward this union with my daughter will be very important and we have been planning this since we met"

I had met Charlie and Richard about five years ago at a fundraiser and we've become great friends and potential business partners but Bella doesn't know that I met her father and grandfather before I met her; she thinks we met in the holidays when she brought me home to meet her parents.

"And we all know that you meeting Bella wasn't a causality"

_Flashback four years ago…_

_I arrived at Stanford University because I was planning to make a donation to the university a very generous donation so of course I wanted to get to know the campus, Charlie Parker a man with a lot of power here in Los Angeles had told me to get involved with the university scene since this will open up the option of getting the best education involved with my corporation. Since I was going to start the construction of a new Grimaldi building here in Los Angeles._

_He had recommended me to go and watch the adaptation Broadway show "Chicago" that some students of the arts and drama faculty are performing, I went with suit and all to watch the performance and during one of the first musical acts I saw what had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on _

_Come on, babe why don't we paint the town? And all that jazz_

_I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down and all that jazz_

_Start the carI know a whoopee spot Where the gin is cold But the piano's hot_

_It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl And all that jazz_

_Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes and all that jazz_

"_Who is that" I asked at my father _

"_That beautiful girl Isabella Parker, one of Charlie Parker daughters"_

"_You don't say, I think I've seen her before"_

"_I've seen her before"_

"_She was in some movies when she was a child"_

"_Well now she a full grown woman"_

"_Yes she is studying here in Stanford, Drama and Arts"_

"_How old is she?_"

"_Eighteen" _

"_Isn't she too young to be already in a musical, I thought these was a senior project" she is barely legal _

"_Well she has a lot of talent plus a little help from the hand of her father but she doesn't know that_

"_She is quite the sight"_

_She had a short wig covering her hair, a pair of honey eyes, full luscious lips and a body that a man would kill to get lost in. _

_I want to meet her. _

"_Well after the show she is going to dinner at Baume with some friends" he said _

"_How do you know this information" arching an eyebrow_

"_Well I just know" _

"_Sure" he knew I was interested in her _

_I hear that Father DippIs gonna blow the blues and all that jazz_

_Hold on, hon' we're gonna bunny hugI bought some asprin Down at United Drug_

_In case you shake apart and wanna brand new start to do that jazz _

_Oh, you're gonna see you Sheba shimmy shake and all that jazz_

_Oh, she's gonna shimmy Till her garters break And all that jazz _

_Show her where to park her girdle Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle If she'd hear her baby's queer For all that jazz_

_Find a glass we're playing fast and loose and all that jazz_

_Right up hereIs where I store the juice and all that jazz _

_Come on, babe we're gonna brush the skyI betcha lucky Lindy never flew so high_

_'Cause in the stratosphere how could he lend an ear to all that jazz?_

_So that's final, [Incomprehensible] Yeah, I'm afraid so, kiddo Afraid? Yeah nobody walks out on me_

_No, I'm no one's wife but, oh, I love my life and all that jazz that jazz._

_The lights went off and the standing ovation was at order _

_I continued watching her astounding performance; I stared at her until it finished. _

"_Well that was quite the show" _

"_Yes" I said _

"_Well I'm leaving your mother probably waiting for me; just tell me how it went" _

"_Why do you think I'm going to Baume?_"

"_Because by the looks of it, you are very infatuated with the girl"_

"_I'm going to go but this is very suspicious of you and Charlie"_

"_Whatever you say son"_

_After he left, I went to Baume when I got there they denied access to me since I didn't have a reservation but after saying my name they magically had a table available but I wasn't interested in a table, I made my way to the bar and waited for the beautiful Velma (her character's name in Chicago) it wasn't long until I saw her walk in with her friends, she looked even more beautiful and what relieved me is that she had beautiful wavy long hair almost to her waist (I liked something to pull on) and her body was in a form fitting lace dress showing off all of those curves; I waited for my moment to introduce myself before getting their I had bought one single rose to give to Bella, so I called the waiter and asked him to give it to her when her food arrived, when it did she stopped the waiter and asked about the rose and he answered but pointing at me, she then started to what seemed like arguing with her friends and gave the rose back to the waiter. _

"_I'm sorry sir but the lady says she doesn't want to receive gifts from strangers and to please let her enjoy the rest of the night with her friends" he said putting the rose on the counter _

"_Thank you"_

_She totally rejected my gift but that didn't make me give up on the contrary it made me want her more therefore I took my rose again and went to her table to give it to her myself, her friends were talking but when they saw me they stopped._

"_Good evening ladies" _

_She then looked up and saw me._

"_Hi" one of her friends said _

"_I hear your celebrating a special occasion" _

"_Yes" her other friend answered quickly_

"_Lindsay!_"

"_Bella don't be embarrassed our friend is celebrating her first college musical act" _

"_Well I just wanted to personally give this to your friend for her performance, I was there, and you were wonderful" I said looking at her_

"_Thank you" she said _

"_Does it offend you if I give this rose to you?_"

"_No, it's just that it was weird that someone I didn't know giving me a rose"_

"_That's so sweet" _

_I put it in her hand and took the other one to finally introduced myself _

"_Edward Grimaldi" _

"_I know" _

"_Since you know my name, I would like to know yours because to be honest I didn't catch your name on the pamphlet"_

_I kissed her hand._

"_Isabella Parker but people call me Bella" _

"_Well it's nice to meet you Bella and your friends…" _

"_Lindsay nice to meet you" _

"_Samantha" _

_I kissed their hands as well._

"_Well it nice meeting you ladies and Bella but I won't be bothering you any longer" _

"_Oh wait don't leave have dinner with us"_

"_Sam I think the man has other plans for the night" _

"_No actually I don't thank you" _

_She called a waiter and asked for another chair. _

_We chatted and ate for a while until I saw some stares between Lindsay and Samantha but Bella didn't even notice._

"_Okay I think we need to leave" _

"_Why?_"_ Bella questioned_

"_Samantha and I need to leave; we have a six am class" _

"_But we haven't even had dessert yet"_

"_You can stay with Edward" _

_She stayed silent and gave a death stare to them. _

"_Love you, nice meeting you Edward" They said in unison_

"_It was nice meeting you as well" _

"_And they left" _

"_I think I should leave as well" _

"_Wait you can't leave with a proper dessert, dessert is very important your digestive system" _

_She laughed and I fell right into the trap. _

"_Who are you, doctor Oz?_"

"_No but I know it will make your night even sweeter" _

Present

After that I've been in love with her and lying to her about my relationship with her father being strictly family, because I was about to become part of a huge business deal for the Grimaldi corporation, it was about me buying half of their company and being part of Parkers Technology's.

"Charlie when are we signing the papers to make this official"

"Why don't we sign papers after the wedding?"

"And how do we keep it a secret from the media and from Bella?" I said

"We put a false name of the buyer and after a couple of years and when we slowly tell Bella we announce it to the public" he said

"She will think I married her because of this deal"

"We will explain to her we didn't want to tell her because we didn't want that to interfere with the relationship, it was pure coincidence that you met and got together, Edward you need to understand this will make the Parker and Grimaldi corporations two of the biggest companies in the world" Charlie explained

"Edward do you love my granddaughter?"

"Of course"

"And I know she loves you and I don't think this is doing badly, though we are risking a lot of things"

"I'm risking my marriage to Bella"

"But do you want this son"

"Yes this is the biggest deal of my career"

"You can have both Edward you can make the Grimaldi name more powerful and you can have my daughter, look Edward if you don't want too we understand after all we are going to be family but the Parker company is at risk because none of my daughters were interested into running the family corporation and I'm not getting younger, you buying this company will be saving the legacy of the name and you being married to my daughter will be like the cherry on top, I just want this all to say in the family"

I stayed there reclining on the my chair with my hand on my chin, I knew how that felt since I was the only son that accepted my dad's offer to run the business I didn't want to pass this deal but I didn't want to risk my marriage either not knowing how Bella would react about this but at the end I know what to do.

I stood up and offered my hand to Charlie.

"We will do great things Edward"

We shook hands.

"Right choice son" my grandfather said while patting my back

* * *

what do you think?

would you keep a secret like that to your partner?

Will Bella find out through the media or through the love of her life?

On the next chapter we will see Bella's thoughts about meeting Edward for the first time and Kate's birthday bash

see you later

**i love your comments and reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(**

**Hey guys im so sorry for taking so long to upload but these past couple of months have been so hectic that i haven't had the time to finish new chapter but here it is i hope you like it :)**

******check the pictures of this chapter on my blog**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Candy Land**

**Bella pov**

3

2

"1 and relax…"

Urggg doing resistance exercises are the worst kind but the most effective kind of workout I was just glad that was the last set

"Were done that wasn't so bad"

"No…" I said with a hint of sarcasm

"Well I will see you next week"

"Okay Trace thanks"

"You're welcome" she said as we hugged

After my intense workout I went to the car to put away my yoga matt and bag to look for Milo who was still playing with other dogs, he was the newest member to the clan and I noticed him right away because he was the only Labrador puppy of the group so I called him.

"MILO!"

He looked at me and got so excited when he saw me he ran towards me, the dog trainers tried to get him but when they saw me I waved at them so they let him run off

"Hi my crazy little boy" I said

He did his heavy breathing.

"I think we need a Popsicle" We went towards the ice cream truck where all the kids were gathered around pulling on their parents arm.

"So what do you want Milo?

He obviously wanted everything since it was ice cream and for some weird reason Labradors love ice cream.

"Can I have 2 bomb pops please?"

It always hard to choose an ice cream but for these hot summer days a Popsicle is the only way to go.

"Here you go the ice cream man said, giving me the two popsicles"

"Thank you"

When I looked down to see Milo I didn't see him and I almost freaked out until I saw him surrounded by a whole bunch of kids caressing him and he was enjoying all the attention.

"Milo you're really enjoying the kids caressing you"

"Your dog is so cute"

"Thank you"

"You're Isabella Watson"

"Yes"

"Can we take a picture with you?"

"Of course" I mean how can you say know to a group of kids

We smile for the picture and I called Milo to sit at one the benches with shade, I took out his portable dog tray so he wouldn't have to eat off the grass and make a mess.

"Remember Milo mommy loves you and doesn't want you to get sick so don't eat the stick please"

As soon as I put the bomb pop down he practically attacked it.

I started eating my own popsicle while checking any messages which were zero but I did see a picture that Edward sent me of him sitting in a meeting bored out of his mind saying quote "I wish I was doing something fun", poor baby oh I almost forgot to send him my indecent picture, I bet this will put in a good mode.

I sent the picture and noticed the light of the sun shining upon my engagement ring was I would never imagine myself getting married at age 21 since I only meet Edward when I was in my second year in college.

_Flashback four years ago…_

_I was getting ready for my first acting performance in collage and I was so thankful for this opportunity to show my talent, I auditioned for the part of Velma and immediately got the part, it was two minutes before the performance and I getting my wig fixed when my friends Lindsay and Samantha came in _

"_BELLA!_"

"_Hey what are you doing here backstage your supposed to be in your seats the show is about to begin I hugged them both _

"_We wanted to wish you good luck; I think your dad spread the word because there is a packed house_"

_My family couldn't come today but did send me good luck flowers and presents._

"_I'm so nervous. What if they don't like me?_ "

"_Bella you've been acting since you were little you were born to do this_"

"_Don't worry they will love you even though you're a bitch_"

"_My character is a bitch_"

"_That's what I'm saying you can give the audience both sides of the coin. The bitch on screen and the sweetheart that you are in real life_"

"_Now that's good acting_"

_I laughed but soon it was time to make my appearance. _

"_Bella we need you on stage now we are about to start act two the stage manager said _

"_You to need to take your seats, if you want to see me_"

"_We love you_"

"_Love you guys too_"

"_Remember we will be waiting for you to go to dinner after the show_"

"_Okay_"_ I yelled while pulling pulled on stage _

_Time to face the music. _

_Come on, babe why don't we paint the town? And all that jazz_

_I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down and all that jazz_

_Start the carI know a whoopee spot Where the gin is cold But the piano's hot_

_It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl And all that jazz_

_Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes and all that jazz_

_I hear that Father DippIs gonna blow the blues and all that jazz_

_Hold on, hon' we're gonna bunny hugI bought some asprin Down at United Drug_

_In case you shake apart and wanna brand new start to do that jazz _

_Oh, you're gonna see you Sheba shimmy shake and all that jazz_

_Oh, she's gonna shimmy Till her garters break And all that jazz _

_Show her where to park her girdle Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle If she'd hear her baby's queer For all that jazz_

_Find a glass we're playing fast and loose and all that jazz_

_Right up hereIs where I store the juice and all that jazz _

_Come on, babe we're gonna brush the skyI betcha lucky Lindy never flew so high_

_'Cause in the stratosphere how could he lend an ear to all that jazz?_

_So that's final, [Incomprehensible] Yeah, I'm afraid so, kiddo Afraid? Yeah nobody walks out on me_

_No, I'm no one's wife but, oh, I love my life and all that jazz that jazz._

_The lights went off and that's when I soon realized what I had just done, it's like I transformed into another woman and I think everyone noticed too, being in that moment everyone did a standing ovation. _

_I was so happy that they liked so made sure that the rest of my performance was flawless. _

_After the show I changed into a black lace dress to go to a celebratory dinner with Lindsay and Samantha but I didn't leave before I was swarmed by good reviews by everyone. We went too Baume which was one of my favorite restaurant's._

_We were seated and taking about the show and about Lindsay dead beat boyfriend Tom _

"_Lindsay you should seriously think about leaving him_"

"_I know but he always brings me back in I can't help it_"

"_Oh come on he uses sex to bring you back in_"

"_That's kind of true Linds_"

_She was not agreeing with us because she started to point and defends herself. _

"_You can't say anything because you have sex with almost every week in hiding, I think there is no surface of campus you haven't been getting it on_"_ she said pointing at Sam but I wasn't in the clear because I was in discussion as well._

"_And you're a virgin so don't attack me, Tom loves me and the way he wraps his arms around me and kisses me…_"

_Sam and I look at each other._

"_I'm so glad I'm not you_"_ Sam blurred out _

_We laughed and Lindsay buried her face into her hands. _

"_Don't worry; we will help you get through it_" _I hold her hand_

"_Trust me Bella when you fall in love come and talk to me_"

"_I'm too busy to fall in…_"

"_Excuse me ladies_"_ a waiter interrupted _

"_But I have this for you he said giving a single red rose_"

"_I'm sorry but..._ "

"_It's from the man sitting at the bar_"

_We all looked towards the bar and I saw a very handsome man and I quickly knew who he was, it was Edward Grimaldi businessman extraordinaire and New York's richest bachelor. He was obviously not hard to look at since he had green eyes, blonde hair, tall and very well built._

"_It's Edward Grimaldi_"

"_Oh my gosh Bella, do you know who just gave you that Rose_"

"_Of course I do, he a womanizer_"

"_Don't be so judgmental_"

"_He's so sexy_"

"_Why don't you go and talk to him_"

"_Trust me I would Bella but he is obviously not interested in me, he's interested in you_"

"_I've seen him a lot on E! Going to events with a different woman each week and plus he's too old for me_"

"_He's 27 Bella 9 years your senior_"

"_Well that's too bad, you will have to send this Rose to that man and please tell him if he is so nice to please let me enjoy the rest of my evening with my friends_" _I told the waiter as I was giving him back the rose _

"_Bella!_ "

"_Thank you_"_ I said to the waiter that left with the rose_

"_I can't believe you just did that Bella_"

"_He is one of New York sexiest bachelors_"

"_And richest_"

"_I don't care and plus were in L.A not in New York_"

_We kept on arguing until a deep voice blocked my ideas, _

"_Good evening ladies" _

_i then looked up and saw him._

"_Hi" Samantha friends said _

"_I hear your celebrating a special occasion" he said _

"_Yes" Lindsay was quick to answer _

"_Lindsay!_" I said getting red

"_Bella don't be embarrassed our friend is celebrating her first college musical act" _

"_Well I just wanted to personally give this to your friend for her performance, I was there, and you were wonderful" he said looking at me intently _

"_Thank you" _

"_Does it offend you if I give this rose to you?_" he said

"_No, it's just that it was weird that someone I didn't know giving me a rose"_

"_That's so sweet" _

_I put it in her hand and took the other one to finally introduced myself _

"_Edward Grimaldi" _

"_I know" _

"_Since you know my name, I would like to know yours because to be honest I didn't catch your name on the pamphlet"_

_Her kissed my hand making me blush even more._

"_Isabella Parker but people call me Bella" _

"_Well it's nice to meet you Bella and your friends…" _

"_Lindsay nice to meet you" _

"_Samantha" _

"_Well it nice meeting you ladies and Bella but I won't be bothering you any longer" _

"_Oh wait don't leave have dinner with us" Sam invited _

"_Sam I think the man has other plans for the night" _

"_No actually I don't thank you" _

_Sam called a waiter and asked for another chair. _

_We talked and ate but I felt Sam and Lindsay move _

"_Okay I think we need to leave" _

"_Why?_"_ I asked trying to make them stay I didn't want to be alone with him _

"_Samantha and I need to leave; we have a six am class" _

"_But we haven't even had dessert yet"_

"_You can stay with Edward" _

_I just stayed there silent not having a backup plan. _

"_Love you, nice meeting you Edward" They said in unison_

"_It was nice meeting you as well" he said _

"_And they left" _

"_I think I should leave as well" I said _

"_Wait you can't leave with a proper dessert, dessert is very important your digestive system" he said _

_I couldn't help but laugh it was kind of sweet that he wanted me to be comfortable and not spoil my dessert time that I loved. _

"_Who are you, doctor Oz?_"

"_No but I know it will make your night even sweeter" he said and I was starting to count on it._

**Present**

We've been inseparably since he makes me laugh, he's sweet, caring, charming all the things that I want in a man and greatest thing of all is that we never hold back secrets, we tell each other everything, and when he asked me to marry him in Italy I didn't have to think twice.

When I was done with the Popsicle I totally forgot the track of time and the other errands to get done before I have to get ready for Kate's party, I picked up my dress and picked up Edward's suit from the dry cleaners before heading back to the apartment and take a little nap.

**Edward's pov**

After signing the deal with Charlie I realized I was the new owner of Packer Technologies I felt good but worried about the decision I just made I mean my power got stronger but I was concerned about how this will affect my relationship, I was in the middle of a meeting when I got the sexy pic that Bella promised me and I felt my pants getting tighter she was definitely my crazy fiancée, she is the woman I want, she is smart, sexy, caring, unbelievably beautiful, talented, environmental and animal conscious, sensible and it was a bonus that we have a good physical connection even though that isn't the most important thing but I am a man that likes to feel connected to his woman and Bella definitely gives me that feeling; I finish my last paper work right in time to go home and get ready for my sister's party.

I said bye to everyone and headed home to find my fiancée sprawled up on the bed, I think she stayed asleep I loved to watch her sleeping but we had to get ready. I started to kiss her all over her face

"Edward" she squealed

"Hello"

"Hello mister"

"You fell asleep"

"No I just took a nap"

"Well do you know it's already six and the party is at eight?" I said

"What!" She said jumping out of bed and quickly making her way to the bathroom

I laughed and sat on the bed; she turned around and looked at me.

"What?"

"Come on big guy lets shower together so we can get ready faster"

"I'm not apposing to that following her to the bathroom"

"But No funny business mister"

"Why not?"

"Because we don't have time Edward"

"Then why did you sent me that picture of you sucking that popsicle, did you think I wasn't going to jump on you when I got home" I argued

"You told me to send you that picture" she said taking off her shorts leaving me to see her white lace thong

"Baby" I insisted

"No now stop staring and get undressed"

I took off my shirt and pants, removed my boxers to get in with her in the shower. It was hard keeping focus when I had a hot steamy fiancée naked and at my disposal, looking at her made me feel even harder and thinking about that picture sent me over the edge.

"Baby"

"Yes" she said oblivious of my lust

"Can I wash your body?"

"Edward we need to be fast"

"I will, I'm all clean but you know I don't put conditioner like you"

"Fine"

I put some Dove body wash in my hand and started around her shoulder massaging and making my way to her belly circling and rubbing all over until I got to the spot I wanted to be. I started rubbing her clit and I felt her breathing get heavier

"Edwardd I think that is enough"

I continued by lifting my right hand to massage her full breast but leaving my other hand rubbing her swollen bundle of nerves.

"You know I love you soo much Bella I whispered in her ear

"I love you ttoo butt we don't have…"

I rubbed harder

"Time" she moaned

"There is always time, look how you have me I pulled her towards me so her backside can feel my growing hard on.

"Eddwaarrdd" she moaned again by the feeling

"I need you Bella I can't wait any longer, put your hands on the glass my love"

She did what I said and I let my hands go to her hips to position myself, I love taking her from behind and my needy friend that was quite engorged by now but before I go into her I need my beautiful Bella to get even more aroused because my friend is not little at 10 inches, and my Bella's entrance is small I didn't want to hurt my girl. So I started to rub my shaft against her clit.

"Aaahhhhh" she response to my touch

After a few seconds of my insistent rubbing, I took my shaft away to check her. I slipped in two fingers and she was definitely ready.

I slowly made my way into her; I started to thrust in and out of her making her moan uncontrollably.

"Edward Ugh ugh ugh"

"Bella"

"I'm going to...Ugh ugh" she moaned out

"Give it to me love; I want to feel you" I said biting into her neck

"Ughhh edwarddddddddd" I feel her walls tighten around my shaft making to go into my own climax

"Bella!" I put my head on her back and hold her against me so she won't fall

"You never listen to me" she said trying to catch her breath

"Yes I do but I really needed that and I didn't hear you complain" I said kissing her back and turning her to face me

"I didn't but now we have that under control" looking at my manhood

"Yeah right" I said

"We can get ready for the party look it's already seven and I haven't even dried my hair and put makeup on" she said putting on her bath robe and throwing me a towel but I didn't let her go without smacking that gorgeous butt of hers.

"Hey!" She said while going to our bedroom

God I love this woman.

**Bella Pov**

After that shower rendezvous we got ready quickly, I was in a purple sleeve draped dress and my DIOR heels, my makeup consisted in a dark purple shadow and light pink lipstick (all the outfits and pictures in my profile) I left food and water and the balcony half open for Milo to go out and pee on the fake grass we bought for his potty training.

"Bye my little monster, I'll see you later don't stay up waiting for us, I left you all your toys so you can play with them

"Bye little man"

We headed towards the door but he followed us.

"No Milo stay" Edward said

"He doesn't want us to leave"

We closed the door and left to Kate's party, when we got there all the teenagers were dancing, everything was pink, there were tables full of candy and pictures of Kate everywhere ; we were greeted by Esme and Carlisle

"Hey you made it" Esme said hugging us both

"Hi mom hi dad"

"Why did you take so long?" Carlisle said

"Bella was feeling sick so I was taking care of her" he said covering up that were late because he wanted to play happy slappy with me in the shower

"Oh dear honey are you feeling alright"

"Yes don't worry Esme I feel much better thank you, here we bought Kate a gift"

"It's the watch that she wanted" Edward said

"She will be so happy thank you; Alice and the rest of them are over there" she said pointing at one of the tables

"Hey" I said hi to everyone

"Hey!"

"Where were you guys?" Jasper questioned

"Ask Edward" I said sitting down at the table

"Bella was sick and I was taking care of her"

"In other words you guys were having sex, Edward don't you get tired of taking advantage of Bella?" Alice said

"No, she is my fiancée and I can do whatever I want with her" he said

"How is the baby" I asked rose while caressing her eight month baby bump" she was just weeks until her due date

"He is good; he is learning how to kick my organs"

"Well that sounds good" I said sarcastically

"Yeah" she said

"Where's Emmett?"

"He's dancing with Claire"

After about fifteen minutes Emmett came back with Claire in his arms.

"Uncle Eddie Auntie Belli!"

"Hello little girl Edward lifts Claire to put her on his lap.

"Uncle eddie it's me Claire"

"Well you look like a princess"

"Mommy dressed me up like her princess and look" she points at her pretty pink ring

"I have mommy's gagement ring, right mommy"

"Yes sweetheart my "engagement" ring Alice put her engagement ring next to her daughters ring

"Wow it's so pretty" I took her small hand to look at her ring closer

"Daddy bought it for mommy to mary him"

"We bought it at one of those kid accessories stores; she thinks they're real diamonds" Alice whispered

I laughed because of Claire's excitement it was obvious that Claire's ring was a mini version of Alice's pink oval cut Tiffany engagement but the price tag was much more than Claire's ring.

"So my adorable niece is getting married too"

"No Uncle Eddie, daddy will only buy for me if I don't get mary until I'm 40 and I say yes"

We laughed.

"Hey I practically got my way with her for the first time" jasper said

"Look at the pretty diamonds and the pink diamond" she said pointing at her ring

"It's very beautiful like you"

"Auntie Rosie show me her gagement ring"

I love how she tries to say engagement.

"And did you like it"

"Yes it's prety too it looks like…" she thought for a minute

"What it look like mommy"

"It looks like a pear sweetheart"

"Yeah that, I like pears"

Rosalie was rubbing her belly bump and you can clearly see her pear shape Lorraine Swartz engagement ring.

"What bout you Auntie Bellie? "

"This is my ring" I said as I showed her

"That is big ring auntie Bellie

"Well tell that to Uncle Eddie he bought it for me"

"Uncle Eddie that is a big ring" she said while showing the magnitude with her hands

"But isn't it pretty" he says

"Very pretty"

My ring was an emerald cut Harry Winston with two smaller diamonds in the sides.

"When I get mary my ring is gonna be big big big very big and my dress is gonna be a princess dress right mommy"

"Yes sweetheart"

"You are just like your mother" I said

We continued talking and enjoyed the Ice Cream Sundae Bar, Candy Buffet, the Chocolate Fountain and the rest of the delicious treats.

We sang happy birthday to Kate and then at the end of the night Carlisle surprised Kate with her own car, I mean Kate wasn't a spoiled child she was a straight A student and a voluntary with Alexa at the local shelter giving food and supplies for the homeless and she didn't ask for it but she got one

A CAR!

She got a white BMW convertible a gorgeous car to say the least; it reminds when Lex got her Audi.

Alice and Jasper were the first ones to leave because they had Claire then Emmett and Rose who was getting tired being on her feet so Edward and I decided to go home as well.

I took off my heels and going into our apartment

Milo came running towards us

"Hi munchkin"

"What time is it?"

"It's two am"

"And it's great that I have to go to work tomorrow

"You don't have to go, you're the boss"

"That's where you are wrong my love since I'm the boss there is more responsibility" He said while taking off his shirt and going to the bathroom

I changed into my silk pajama, brushed my teeth, I went to the living room to turn off the light, picked up Milo and climb into bed.

"Babe Milo's bed is right there" he said looking at the couch bed right next to our bed

"But I want to sleep with him" I said cuddling close to him

"Fine but tomorrow he is sleeping in his own bed" he said pulling me against him

I woke up and turned around to see it was almost seven am and it was so dark I had to turn on my nightstand lamp the sun was nowhere to be seen in fact it was raining and pretty hard, I wish I could stay with in bed but I had to wake up my handsome man for work.

"Baby"

No answer.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head"

"Hmmm" he looked at me barely opening his eyes and I could tell something was off

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like shit he said taking a deep breath"

"You don't feel good?" I said then I touched his face and he was burning up

"No wonder you're burning up" I quickly took off the covers and stood up

It was freezing in here and Edward had slept with the covers off the entire night.

"Why is it so cold in here" I put on my robe and went to see the air system and it stated in 60 degrees Fahrenheit so I upped it to around 74

"Babe why is the air on so cold?"

"I felt hot in the middle of the night so I lowered the temperature a little"

"You're not supposed to leave it on that temperature for too long"

"I was too tired to turn it off but cold air can't give you colds"

"But bacteria can, you probably got it by someone else that had a cold at the company and since you were lazy to turn off the air the bacteria got to finish its job"

"Don't scold me please I don't feel good and I'm hot"

I sighed and went to his side of the bed to check on him closer. It was impossible to be mad at him when he looked so cute with a red nose and puppy eyes

"My baby is sick" I said while kissing his neck that was steaming hot

"Babe I love to have your boobs in my face but my nose is all stuffed up and I can barely breathe"

"Let me get the digital thermometer to check your temperature and get under the covers"

"But it's hot in here"

"Edward just get under the covers"

"But I have to go to work"

"No you're not I'm going to call you in sick they can be two days without you"

"Two days!" two days out of work for him is like two years

"Yes, so the cold can be under control and be a mild cough by Monday"

I went to the bathroom and checked through our first aid kit, this first aid kit was a lifesaver for me since I am probably one of the clumsiest people on the planet and cut myself very often but I mean it's very rare for Edward to catch a cold but when he does, he catches it real bad; I went back to the room where Edward was watching the morning news with Milo on his lap, scratching his belly.

"Open" I said sticking the thermometer in his mouth

"Now we have to wait about 1 minute until the beeping noise"

"What about the cake tasting, that's my favorite part from all this wedding planning" he said moving the thermometer

"Don't move"

Beep!

I took the thermometer out of his mouth and checked the number.

"99.9 you mister have a fever and it's going to get worse"

"Why? "

In order for the fever to break I need to give you some analgesics and that can take it's time to make its effect so your fever can rise up to 103 and that is the number that scares me so I have to go to the store fast and get you some food and medication I said running to the bathroom to get ready

"So I won't get any cake today" he gave me a puppy face

"I'll call Alice to come with me; you can't leave that bed" I yelled from the shower

"So you're going to let me starve to death here!"

"Don't exaggerate Edward, I'll go to the pharmacy and to the grocery I'll make breakfast and I'll cook up some things for you to preheat when I'm gone; the appointment is at eleven thirty so I have plenty of time"

"What about entertainment? "

"I don't know Edward watch some football games or a the stock market we have over eight hundred channels" I said putting on my yellow panties

"Why do you always have to show me when you are putting your panties"

"I thought you lose your libido when you have a cold"

"Well I'm the exception to that rule; it just makes me want to rip them off of you

"We can't have sex; you will pass the cold onto me"

"It will be worth your wild"

"No, plus we had sex yesterday remember"

"No"

"Sure, just go take a shower it will ease your nasal congestion and it will lower your temperature while I'm gone"

"I can barely get out of bed"

"Well you're about to mister" I helped him out of bed, got him out of his cloths and practically pushed into the shower.

There was still steam from my shower.

"I can breathe again! " He yelled

I left him in the bathroom to go and change into my clothes; I decided to put on a peach colored silk shirt with some skinny jeans and some boots, I called Alice to tell her of Claire and her would like to come with me and she said yes getting mad at me for not inviting her in the first place; I brushed my hair and fixed my makeup and I was ready to go as I put on my cape.

Edward was already showered and dressed under the covers.

"I hate wearing shirts in bed"

"I know you do" I said placing a cold bag on his forehead

"Bye babe" I said kissing his forehead

"Bye don't take long" he said lowering me down for a kiss

"No kiss"

"One kiss for the sick boy"

"I won't take long" I gave him a peck without risking my health

I first went to CVS pharmacy to pick up come medication some pain relievers, I loved Vicks products Nyquil cough and cold and flu bottles for the symptom's and would work for him to have a good night sleep, Vicks steam vaporizer for his nose, honey and tea packets for him to make his own tea and vaporub for his chest. I also bought some tissues and a nasal decongest.

After stopping by the pharmacy I went to whole foods, after I called to the company to tell them that Edward wouldn't come in today; I was dairy section picking up some Greek yogurt when I got a call from my wonderful and neurotic mother

"Hey mom" I said

"How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good mom and you guys?"

"Were good dear and how is Edward?"

"He woke up with a cold so I'm actually here at the supermarket buying some analgesics and food to leave it with him so I can go to the Cake tasting"

"Oh dear that's today"

"Yes and I need to make the final decisions here before going to Miami"

"Okay sweetheart I just wanted to say hi and to tell you that your Father finally sold half of the company"

"That's great mom"

"Yes finally he can have more time to rest and to be with the family"

"He really needs it, oh and who bought it"

"A private buyer from Dubai" I felt there was a slight pause on her part but I ignored it

"Wow, so they are not going to say who he is"

No well not right now he wants to wait two more years until he announces his identity and the changes that he is going to make to the company, because he bought but he is not going to make any changes or claim his half until everything is settle on his projects and new married life.

"Oh he's married"

"No but he is getting married and wants to spend time with his bride before going back"

"Oh that's important a little weird but I'm happy dad finally let go of some of the control"

"Yes well sweetheart I just wanted to call and check up on you"

"Okay mom"

"Okay honey bye bye now love you"

"Love you too mom"

I hanged up and finished my shopping to go back to my sick boy and feed him.

I got back to the apartment discarded my stuff and went to straight to the bedroom to check on him first before heading and starting breakfast I took off my boots and put them next to the door.

I opened the door to our bedroom to see him sleeping but having difficulties breathing because of his nasal congestion

I sat on the bed and checked his temperature

"Ugrr your still burning up"

He opened his eyes

"Why did you take so long? "

I was out for like a minute.

"Whatever sick boy I bought you some stuff and food. I'm going to make some breakfast so don't fall asleep on me I need you fed and for you to take the pills"

"I'll try but I won't promise you anything"

"Just watch a movie I said while turning on the T.V"

I plugged in the Vicks steam vaporizer and went to the kitchen and prepared Greek yogurt with blue berries, a glass of orange juice full of vitamin C for breakfast because I'm sure he didn't want to be eating a lot right now, I also did my mom's famous chicken soup for lunch that consisted in chicken broth, diced chicken, vegetables, spices specially black pepper to make it hot I covered the pot. I got a tray and put the food on it with some Nyquil.

"Okay here we go"

I saw him asleep again with Milo at his feet

"Edward"

"Mmm"

"You have to eat get up

"Now? "

"Yes"

"I feel horrible"

"I know you do, just eat this and drink you pills so you can go back to sleep"

I helped him sit up and started eating, I ate cereal with yogurt and bananas he ate yogurt with blueberries, gulped the whole glass of orange juice and took his pills before hitting his head against the pillow to go to sleep again.

"Thanks babe but I don't think it was necessary to buy the vaporizer even though it's a gods send"

"No problem we needed one anyway just for future cases now let me rub this vaporub on your chest and under the nose so you can breathe better"

"Okay, I left you some tea packs of honey lemon if your throat starts to hurt and chicken soup for lunch that is still in the pot. The only thing you have to do is heat it up. love you" I said while covering the vaporub and kissing his forehead

"Love you too"

"Do you want me to close the blinds?"

"Yes please I closed the blinds and left him there to rest"

I checked the time to see it was 10:00 time to go and pick up Alice and Claire for the cake tasting.

I drove to Alice's house which was in the Bel Air neighborhood it wasn't far from where we lived only like a ten minute drive to the house and then another ten minutes to Sweet Lady Jane that was on Melrose Avenue.

I got to Alice's house, which was a French chateau style mansion which was weird considering Alice was Italian and Jasper was from the south but I guess it had to do with Alice's fantasy of having a fairytale style house and I knew jasper couldn't deny anything to Alice.

I push the ring button to hear a load scream from a three year old running down the stairs and her mother scolding her to not run. I saw Claire's little figure open the big door and hug me

"Auntie Belli"

"Hi sweetheart, how is my favorite niece?" I bended down to hug her back

"I'm good Auntie Bellie but is raining, I don't like when it rains

"Me neither, sweetheart and mommy?"

"Mommy is upstairs in her closet" come she took my hand and guided me through the house (which was really a vision of Alice's style with a combination of purple, white and blue accents) and into Alice's Bedroom.

"Claire honey what have I told you about running down the stairs"

"Sorry mommy"

"Hey" I said while going in Alice's humongous closet that a racks and racks of clothing and hundreds of pairs of shoes

"Hey" she said while in her robe trying to see what she was going to wear

"So I wasn't surprised by the call considering we should have been invited to the cake tasting in the first place right honey"

"Yes mommy" Claire said

"But whatever Edward's lost because of his cold is my gain, oh and Bella if you leave to New York for your final dress fitting without me I will follow you"

"Don't worry it will be my mom, Esme, my sisters, your sister, Rose, my grandma, your grandma and you two

"I hope so Isabella"

"I hate it when you call me like that"

"Well that is your name"

"I don't know how Jasper can live with you, speaking of him where is he?"

"He's working (Jasper is a successful Lawyer) and since today I don't have to tape the talk show I have the day off to spend it with my princess"

She kisses her cheek receiving a sweet giggle from her daughter.

"Pumpkin why don't you show auntie Bellie the new Barbie's daddy bought you"

"Yeah!" Come auntie Bellie she said excitedly

After Claire took me to her very pink princess room and showed me her Barbie's, Alice came by ready in a purple blouse with a blue jacket and black pants paired up with some ankle boots heels and her handbag she put Claire in her little coat, her short curly blonde hair that she got from Jasper and her pixie nose from Alice she's just so darn cute! She asked for some sunglasses and her own bag because she wanted to be like mommy.

We went to Sweet Lady Jane for the cake tasting.

"Mommy mommy we are going to eat cake!" She screamed as we entered the cozy little cake shop for the consultation

"Yes honey"

Jane Lockhart was my number one option when it came to the wedding cake she does all of my family events so she knows my family pretty well I just love her.

"Bella how are you?"

"I'm great Jane"

"It's almost wedding"

"Yes so we have to do the final decisions on the cake tasting"

"Good and who do we have here? Her eyes fell on Claire that looking at the desserts

"This is my soon to be niece Claire and my soon to be sister in law Alice who is also Claire's mom

"Hi" they said

"Hi such a sweet little girl you have here, I should call this sweet little Claire than Sweet Lady Jane"

Claire's laughs at Jane's proposal.

We went outback to a separate room so the paparazzi won't bother us, Jane brought out the cake samples and the only thing left was to start eating.

Every bite would melt in my mouth, I felt sorry that Edward couldn't be here

After a difficult decision we decided on a five tier square cake making each tier with a different flavor Black Forest, Southern Red Velvet, Dulce de Leche, Raspberry Lemon Curd and Dark Chocolate Truffle Cake, I decided to take Edward all five slices for him to taste and be okay with the choice we made.

When we were finished I took Alice and Claire to lunch and then home because Claire was getting sleepy and Edward called me saying he didn't feel good, so I did rush home to my guy and attended him like a good future wife.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Bella's Bridal shower we are getting close to the wedding. **

**Is everyone but Bella in on the big secret?**

**Will Edward tell Bella about buying half of the company before the wedding?**

**Can Bella accept Edward as new co-owner of Parker's Tecnologies?**

**Thank you for reading and i'll see u sooner then later.**


	4. Chapter 4

******AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(**

**Hey guys i'm back, i missed uploading my new chapters but i've been starting a new semester in college so you can imagine how much free time i have these days, but i haven't forgotten my stories even so that i have been reseaching for Bella's and Edward's three day wedding extravaganza in miami since i visited my sister in the sunny city and i've gotten so many ideas i had to write them down. i've decided to give you guys this chapter and a suprise chapter in which i will be uploading at midnight i'm so glad to be back :) **

******check the pictures of this chapter on my blog**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Questions Unanswered**

**Bella Pov **

It was now two months before the wedding and we are officially at crunch time and I was ready to go to my last dress fitting in New York before the wedding, the people that are going with me are my mother, Esme, my three sisters, Alice with Claire, Kate and both my Grandma and Edward's Grandmother who lives in New York. They had checked Rose if she could come with us but they decided to not let her fly since her due date was so close, of course she was upset and hormonal complaining that she would be alone since we were leaving and Emmett had to go to Chicago to check on the new restaurant opening (Emmett is a famous restaurateur) so to make sure Rose wouldn't stand up or walk so much Emmett called her manager and publicist to cancel any jobs she had (Rose is a model) and since she is at the week of her due date he wasn't going to take any chances, so Rose is going to stay with her mom in Calabasas.

I was currently in the car with Edward who was taking me to the airport, he had suggested us to go on his private jet (he also has a larger private plane at his disposal 24/7) so we could travel comfortably the very early flight will take about six hours until we get to New York.

"Are you jealous that I'm going to your home city?"

"Very. Are you going to miss me" he said kissing me

"I'm only going to be there until five and I'll come straight back to you"

"So after the dress fitting you're going to my Grandmother's house for lunch"

"Yes that is the plan, to spend time with her since she doesn't live here and she hardly gets to see Claire"

"I want to see Carole and my grandmother interact"

"Our grandmothers are just two different people unlike our mothers that I think were separated at birth because they are like the same person"

"Yes Carole is just crazy compared to my grandmother"

"My grandmother is not crazy she is just different compared to other grandmother's"

"Yeah she isn't motherly"

"That's the word, she isn't motherly, and she likes her glass of wine once in a while"

"Okay we are here"

I looked outside to see the private jet and the rest of the girls that were chatting with each other waiting for me to go.

"Bye babe I'll see you later tonight" he kisses me

Bye

I hugged everyone and we went into the plane for lift off. We were all still tired because of the early rising

Six hours later…

We got to New York and it was hot as hell, we didn't have time to waste so we got into the car and went straight to Vera Wang Headquarters for my final wedding dress fitting.

The paparazzi had followed us all the way there but Vera Wang's team made sure we were comfortable so they took us upstairs where she was waiting for us

"Hey sexy girl"

"Hey Vera it's so good to see you"

"It's good to see you too sweetheart"

Vera was a good friend of both my family and Edward's family and I wouldn't want anyone else making the most important dress of my life

"It's a girl day isn't it" she said seeing and saying hi to the rest of the ladies

"Yes"

"And where is the groom"

"He's in L.A working"

"Busy man, he is probably jealous that you got to go to his home city"

"Yes but he knows he can't see my dress, speaking of the dress is it ready?"

"Yes it is so let's get you into the dress" she said as her assistant took me into the dressing to try on the dress

**Renee's Pov **

I was so excited to see my daughter in her wedding dress, this would be my third to last wedding because after Bella it would be Alexa's turn but I don't want her to grow up even though she is already sixteen. I hate lying to Bella about the whole situation about who bought half of the family's company but it was for her good, I mean I love her to death but just like my mother Bella can be so stubborn and she would always be clear to Edward that she didn't want him anywhere near Parker's technologies, that means no business deals no meetings with her father no nothing, she doesn't want Edward to take another company into his hands and much less our company but this was something we had planned even before she even met and started to date Edward.

My husband knew that the Grimaldi Corporation was one of the world's biggest companies in the world and he also knew Carlisle because we had met him and his wife Esme at their annual charity event and that is where we met Edward who was in that time twenty-five and the new CEO of the company taking over after his father.

After that it all came together after insisting Edward to propose he finally popped the question two years after their meeting on a trip they made to Italy to meet the Grimaldi family.

this wedding would bring these two families together, Esme and myself would make sure this wedding goes off without a hitch.

"So Renée don't you think Bella is a little too young to get married"

"Of course not in my days women would be married at age sixteen" Helen commented

"A husband who is always at work and a handful of whiny kids" my mother had to put her view on it

"Mother!"

Vera laughed.

"Bella is so in love with Edward that it doesn't matter to her" I answered

"Edward and Bella make a beautiful couple and there is nothing bad with a man that has a nice bank account"

"Yes it makes me feel calm that my daughter will be well cared for just like with Angela and Sarah

"What do your husbands do?"

"My husband is a movie director" Angela said

"And is a Jacob music producer, I actually met him when he was doing music for Angela's husband movie" Sarah said

"Wow it is a family full of stars"

"Yes indeed."

**Bella Pov **

I loved my dress it is exactly what I wanted, I wanted to see they thought about it so I went out to show them

"Wow!"

"Beautiful!"

"Amazing"

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." My mom was already crying

The dress was a white form fitting u neck mermaid dress and to complete the look was the long cathedral veil.

"So do you guys like it."

"It's very beautiful Bella. Esme said

"Like an angel Auntie Belli."

"Thank you honey."

**Angela Pov **

My sister looked so beautiful in her dress and she looked so happy in it.

They finishing doing some last touches to the bottom of the dress for us to be done here and go to Esme's mother's house for lunch.

"Renee how is this Edward?"

"He is a wonderful man, very generous and honest."

"How did you meet him?"

"We met him at a charity event." She said without thinking twice

"A charity event?" Bella looked at her confused.

That didn't make sense she didn't meet him at a charity event.

"Yeah, what charity event mom?" I asked her

That's when I noticed her get nervous and started laughing.

"Oh did I say charity event I meant on the holiday's, yes we met him when Bella came home from college with him and introduced him to the whole family isn't that right Angela"

"Yes mom on the HOLIDAYS" I emphasized I looked at her because I knew she knew something that we didn't know my mother is a very loving mother but she is also very mysterious and weird.

She turned her look away from me but she knew I wouldn't let this go.

"So you took him to meet the family on Christmas" Vera turned to Bella

"Yeah I needed neutral ground for him to meet my whole family and to my luck everybody liked him, he even brought presents for my mom and my sister Alexa"

"What a generous man Bella. I can notice it by your huge rock you can cut other diamonds with that bad boy"

"Thank you I love it he designed it himself"

I loved Bella she was so naïve and if my mom had a secret that had to do with Edward she doesn't want us to find out well that's too bad because I will get that secret out of her.

"I love him so much, this is just the beginning"

"Are you planning on having kids because that would make your mother and you mothers in law's day?"

"Yes but I want to have kids when I'm about twenty-six or twenty-seven"

"That's five years from now" Esme said

"Yes" Bella said looking into the mirror

"Bella have you told Edward about this"

"No. we are both really busy so it's better if we give attention to our marriage before we bring kids into the mix"

"He isn't getting younger Bella he is turning thirty next year"

"But I think he will understand that I want to wait I mean I'm turning twenty-two in September, I just want to enjoy my marriage first but trust me I will leave him wanting to after I show him my reception dress"

"You have a reception dress too"

"Yes and I will show it to you"

She went back into the dressing room to put it on and came back in a sexy white short bandage dress

"Wow hello sexy lady"

"Do you think he will like it?"

"Well I mean your rack looks amazing, my brother won't take his hands off of you" Kate said and Alexa agreed

"Language please" Helen said

"Girls your right Bella's breast are amazing she got it my side of the family never forget that" my grandma always had to mention about me having inherited her ample chest

"Girls the important thing is that Bella looks elegant like a young Elizabeth Taylor"

"Thank you Esme" Bella said trying to cover her boobs more but it was impossible

They did the last finishing touches on Bella and since Vera was a guest at the wedding she would take the two dresses herself to Miami.

I didn't want to cause any trouble for Bella right now but my mom is certainly now off the hook and I will make sure of it.

**Edward Pov **

After taking Bella to the airport I went back to my office to finish up some paper work with Charlie and again I was going behind her back seeing her father for business issues.

I went into my office to see Charlie looking out the window

"Hello Charlie he turned to see me and we shook hands before sitting at the table

"Edward my boy how did it go with Bella?"

"It went good I just left her at the airport"

"Women they always have to have everything perfect for the wedding"

"Well I think your daughter deserves nothing but a perfect wedding"

"That's why I want you with my daughter and part of Parker's Tecnologies"

"I want nothing more sir and when she comes back I'm planning on surprising her taking her our new house tomorrow"

"That's great Edward where is the new house located"

"It's in Beverly Hills, we have been house hunting since the beginning of our engagement and she fell in love with one particular house but our real estate agent told us that the house had multiple offers and Bella preferred not fighting for a it even though I can tell she loved it so I told him that whatever the potential buyers were offering I would offer double"

"So in how much did you pay for the property?"

"I ended up paying twenty-eight million to close the deal"

"Edward for us that price is not the issue this is an investment for you and a home that you and Bella will have a family in"

"Knowing by the circumstances that we are in, I just want to make her as happy as possible for her to feel safe with me and I know it sounds bad Charlie and I'm not meaning it in a masochistic way but I want her to feel that no man can give her what I can"

"I'm sure she won't Edward I know this is difficult hiding this from your bride. We will tell her the reasons to all this mystery, I know she didn't want this but this negotiation was well in affect even before you both started dating as you know. When she has her first born in her arms that we hope will be a boy because he will be ultimately be the heir to both Parker and Grimaldi companies she won't care about it and all will be forgotten"

"There is nothing I want more Charlie than have a child with her"

"She will make a great mother and you will make a great father"

"Thank you Charlie"

"Okay so this is the copy of the contract" he handed me some papers

I read it and was already getting excited but I couldn't get ahead of myself since I will officially buy half ownership of Parker's Technologies and that is when everyone will know who Edward Grimaldi CEO of Grimaldi Corporation is and what every company should fear of.

**Bella Pov **

It was half past twelve when we left Vera Wang and we decided to go eat lunch at Helen's house so Claire can spend more time with her great grandmother before we go back home. Her house was very Mediterranean and just like me at my grandmother's house, Edward was almost raised since she hadn't moved since the beginning of her marriage that was already almost sixty years they have done some remodeling to the place but she refused to go somewhere else since they were to many memories in the property.

We also said hi to George who I had seen last week since there was a Grimaldi meeting at Edward's company. We helped Helen do lunch and we all went outside to enjoy the wonderful day before going back to New York.

Hours later…

I was so tired even though I had so much fun trying on my dresses and just being with close family at Edward's Grandmothers home in New York but I was glad to be back at home to see my man and my Milo who was excited to see me when I opened the front door at ten o clock at night.

"Hello buddy" I picked him up and went towards the bedroom where Edward was laying there reading a book

"Hey"

He took off his reading glasses and looked at me "Hey babe, how did it go" he kissed me

"It went quite well, how it went at the office"

"Reading some papers, being present at meetings and making sure everyone is doing their jobs"

"Interesting but you should be nice to your employees" I suggested

"I am nice"

"Sometimes"

"You know my patience is very little Bella I can't help it. I like when everything is organized"

"How about the time I went to visit you and you almost fired the mail boy when the only thing he wanted to keep me company while you were finishing one of your meetings"

"He was keeping you company and not doing his job"

"So you're saying I had to be sitting by myself in waiting room bored out of my mind twenty minutes while you finished your meeting I said going to my closet to change into my PJ's"

"No, love I'm not saying that I am just saying that he's job doesn't involve talking to my fiancée and looking at her rack, I need efficient people working for me Bella"

"He wasn't looking at my boobs!"

"Well he wasn't looking at your face when I came to get you"

"So you're saying I am a temptation" I said getting under the covers

"You are a total temptation love and you know what" he put his glasses and book "The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho" to the side and turned off his side of the nightstand leaving us in the dark.

"What?" I smiled

"I am still very upset about that situation; I think I am going to fire him the first chance I see him

"Edward!"

"But you can help him keep his job"

"How?"

"I can think of ways" he kisses me before I can say anything else and pulls the covers over us.

**Edward Pov **

Today was the day I was going to take Bella to our new house in Beverly Hills, the house was newly renovated and organized. I had showered and called the movers to pack only the family items that had meaning like vases, fine china and my high-priced paintings the rest of it can stay to sell with the penthouse and as for Bella's clothing and shoes that would be up to Bella's assistant Anna she had quite a task in her hands.

I had it all planned out, I would take Bella out for some breakfast so the Anna and the movers can come in and pack everything up and then I would take her to the house.

It was about seven-fifty am and I needed to have Bella out of the apartment by eight-thirty.

"Babe" I kissed her neck trying to encourage her to wake up

"No" she turned her back on me and covered herself under the covers

"Come on love it's a beautiful day"

"And?" She moaned

"I have to wake you up early so we can go and get some breakfast"

She turned again facing me and couldn't keep a serious face when she saw my smile

"Why are you so happy today?"

"Because today is another day that I get to have with my beautiful fiancée and I would love to take her out for some breakfast"

She lowered my recently washed face and kissed me

"You smell good" taking deep smell of my hair

"Come on, let's go"

"Okay just let me get ready"

In the next twenty minutes she showered and dressed, we decided to take Milo since the place that we going was dog friendly, so we put his leash on and left.

We went to Alcove Café & Bakery that was an outdoor indoor cafe they had the best omelettes in town plus it was only five minutes from where we lived, we had gone walking before but since I planned on taking Bella and Milo to the new house we went in the Cadillac.

We sat in one of the outdoor seating, but where we had a little bit of privacy since the paparazzi were taking pictures of us they have been more on our case these days since the wedding is getting so close.

They gave us the menu and waited for the waiter to take our order.

"Mr and Mrs Grimaldi, Good Morning to the both of you"

"Good morning Fred and just to remind you, were not married yet" Bella explained

"Well you too act like you are married" he answered and asked "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I will have the caprese omelette and the brioche French toast with a cup of coffee"

"Of course Mr. Grimaldi and for you Ms. Parker"

"I will have the smoked salmon goat cheese omelette and the seasonal fruit cup with low-fat yogurt and a strawberry-pineapple smoothie"

"Okay I will be right back with your drinks"

"Thanks Fred" I said

"So Mr. Grimaldi what are we going to do today that you had to take me out of the apartment"

"I have a surprise for you and Milo"

"Your surprises always scare me"

"Why?"

"Because they are always extravagant"

"Well the one I have for you, we are going to have it for a long time"

"Can't you save the surprise for another time and just tell me what it is?"

"No you just have to wait and see"

They later gave us our drinks and breakfast; I swear there is nothing like Alcove omelettes they are just so delicious, Bella was giving some of her Salmon to Milo but just little pieces since we didn't want him to get sick in the car. After the wonderful breakfast it was time to take Bella to our new house.

"Where are you taking us Edward?" She said looking at the familiar neighborhood since her parents and my parents

"Love it's a surprise I said while we were driving around Beverly Hills when I got to the gate she was finally getting some information"

"Edward why are we here?"

"We are going to meet up with Derek he says that they is an update to this property apparently someone bought it"

"So you want to take me to my dream house so the new owner can rub it in my face"

"You will be surprised who is the new owner" I said while parking where Derek was standing

"Hey Derek"

"Mr. Grimaldi" I shook his hand

"Hello Bella"

"Hey Derek" he kisses her cheek I wasn't so pleased with that

"So do you have the keys?"

"Yes I do, here are the keys to your new house" he searches in his pocket and handed them to me"

"What?" Bella was certainly bewildered

"I bought the house Love"

"But I thought we couldn't get it"

"We were in competition il mio amore and I won, I wanted to surprise you since we saw this property six months ago when we were first planning the wedding I didn't want to wait so I offered a sum of money that they couldn't refused and I renovated it just how you wanted it" I opened her hand and put the keys where they belonged

"Edward… I just… can't believe it" she started fidgeting so I put my hand on each side of her face and silenced her with a kiss

"I knew you fell in love with this house and since we wanted place to raise our family one day, I refuse to give you less than what you deserve"

"Thank you. Thank you! Thank you! " She started jumping up and down

"Let me give you guys the new tour of the house" Derek said

**Bella Pov **

Edward Bought the house that I wanted, this house is just what I wanted we walked to the door that was tall with a black design they included screening panels if we didn't want anyone looking into the house and a powder room, it looked so different since the last time I saw it without furniture or painting when entered the entry where there was a black piano and the ceiling had a gorgeous chandelier hanging

"Let's go and see the kitchen and living room before we go upstairs to the bedrooms"

the living room was very sophisticated with the white ceiling and black beams and the furniture was white with caramel pillows the design went all through the other spaces like the dining room with the white chairs and black table with the square chandelier dripping in crystals, the kitchen was a gourmet kitchen fully equip with a double door refrigerator, double ovens, six burner stove, marble counter tops and a breakfast bar with an additional breakfast table in a separate corner of the kitchen with tall windows that showed the backyard.

"Why don't we go upstairs to see the rooms before we come back down?"

"We went up the staircase and into the master bedroom"

The entry was beautiful with double doors that makes its way towards a sort of TV space with a lobby table completed with two square chairs on each side, and next to that was the full U shape sofa with more square chairs and the flat screen TV right in the middle

"I love the dark hardwood floors since I'm not a big fan of carpet, the three large windows and the curtains"

"Yes the curtains give a sense of more privacy and as I might add we decided to put an area where the tv can go since the last time we came here and that you refused to have the TV in the bedroom"

"I really think that the master bedroom is meant for sleeping and..."

"Bonding" Edward said but we all knew that he was talking about sex

"Talking about bonding here is the master bedroom I think it came out beautiful" trying to ignore Edward's comments I followed Derek to my sweet oasis

We entered into the master which was a very intimate space with the black king sized canopy bed with white curtains and bedding, dark chocolate furniture and accents throughout the rest of the room.

"And look at the view you have Bella"

I quickly turned around and saw the octagon shaped corner with four large framed windows with cream colored curtains that had a beautiful view of the greenery outside, a lot of curtains but that is what we have to do for us to have some privacy, I don't want the paparazzi to have not even a peek of my house that is not the outside. The corner also had a white chair and resting chair with a cream carpet underneath and a crystal chandelier that looked like a tree in its self.

"Everything is so beautiful babe I didn't think that you would know what I liked"

"Well I do"

"The only think that shouldn't be here is the light blue chair because it kind of doesn't go with the room plus if Alice comes and see's that there she would freak out and say that we have copied her color, and we should add a carpet under the bed because my heels will be making a whole lot of noise"

"Then wear flats" Derek proposed

"Ha-ha funny Derek" Edward commented

"I wear flats!" trying to defend my love of shoes

"But babe 95.5 percent of the time you are wearing heels"

"It's not my fault I like heels"

"Then you will be very happy in the next room that we are going into"

We went into the master bath that had sinks on each side of the room, the dual showers, a sauna and a two person soaking tub

"Wow this is very nice Derek but what does this room have to do with what we were talking about"

"I was talking about this room Bella" he opens one of the black door that are on each side of the showers revealing my dream walk-in closet

"Love I know you weren't too excited about the closet you saw the last time we came but I promised you that if we got this house I would build you your dream closet"

"Awe you remembered" he would do anything for me to feel comfortable

Everything was so organized with glass doors that showed all my clothes already in their hangers, all of my accessories and jewelry in each organized cabinet depending on what kind of accessory or jewelry it is, my bags organized by color and my pride and joy which were my shoes all organized taking up almost a whole wall.

"I asked Anna to pack your things and bring them to the house" Edward said

"We have an alarms and security cameras on through the house including each of the closets so nothing that is not one of you two taking it is getting out of here"

I was relieved to hear that.

We later went into the other four bedrooms before going back downstairs and looking at Edward's office, my office that had a Moroccan theme (Pictures on profile Link, imagine without the TV's), Edward's man cave that included every man dreams, a bar, a pool table, a poker table and a lot of TV's to watch his soccer games with the guys or in the movie room when the family is over to watch in basketball games we are huge Lakers fans and in football me converting into a New York Giants. There was also the fully equipped gym and a wine cellar for all of Edward's collected bottles.

The backyard was like a paradise with a lounge area, Jacuzzi and pool with lounge chairs, a barbeque area with a table and some grass zone for Milo to run around and get crazy in.

This whole house was a dream and having it with Edward was something that I had never imagined.

"Now were done with the tour. I will leave you guys to enjoy it"

"Yeah thanks" Edward shake his hand without letting go of my waist

"Thank you so much Derek." I kiss his cheek

"You're welcome I'll see you guys later"

"Okay bye"

After he left we decided to lay on one of the lounge chairs with my head on Edward's chest

"Thank you"

"For what babe?"

"For choosing me to be the woman that you want to spend the rest of your life with"

"Well thank you for choosing me to be the man you want to spend the rest of your life with"

Edward was my security.

* * *

**so exciting!**

**Is Angela really going to confront her mother about her misunderstanding?**

**what do you guys think?, does Edward have it confused when i comes to Bella?, will she really stay with him because she can't live without him when he tells her?**

**is Bella's mom crazy or what!**

**But this secret will be getting to the ears of one person very soon.**

**Thank you for reading and see you at midnight**


	5. Chapter 5

**********AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(**

**********Here you go guys the bonus chapter! **

**********hope you like it **

******check the pictures of this chapter on my blog**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**What?**

**6 weeks later…**

After all these weeks, being in the new house while having the finishing touches on the wedding, but today I had a day off in all this wedding planning because today was my bridal shower hosted by Esme and my mother at her house.

It will be as my mom told me a small get together of only women but what my mom was really saying is that we are going to have about 80 women, all my aunts and Edward's aunts, our cousins, grandmas, patty and her daughters Victoria and Danielle (we grew up together they are two of my best-friends since Patty was taking care of me and she would bring them with her to play with me, Victoria and Danielle are now the most sought out sexologist and gynecologist-obstetrician in Los Angeles they even have their own private practice on sunset boulevard. Vic is dating Blake who is a surgeon they met at an convention and Danielle is dating Connor James who is a Senior Executive for DELL)

Now Patty has a big new house in Calabasas with her husband which was a gift from her daughters but she said she would never quit because she loved her job, being with my mother and crazy antics since Patty was with her these past 24 years, my mother considered her more like a best-friend than an employee, my mom's and Esme committee friends and I invited my two crazy friends from college Lindsay and Samantha (Lindsay is Creative director of Shoedazzle and is now dating basketball player for the Lakers David Sanders and Sam is a real estate agent for the stars and married to one of her former clients and my friend Actor Tyler Matthews they now have a one year old daughter Katie) I call them my matchmakers since they were the ones that insisted on me and Edward.

Edward had to get something to do today because this was an all-girl event so no boys allowed, he decided to go and play basketball with the guys.

When I got to her house I had to go all the way into the backyard where I saw everthing beautifully decorated in a luncheon theme and the gifts were on the table and the other table were for the donation for one of the many charities in which me and Edward are activally participating for each of our pre-wedding events this one was for Breast Cancer Research everything was in color pink in support of the foundation.

"Here is the blushing bride" my overly excited mother takes my hand and guides me towards the crowd of women.

Esme and my mom really went out of their way for this event with the décor and food from the mini sandwiches and shrimp with guacamole on top of a mini flat bread desserts like heart shaped jello with a cherry center, mini cupcakes, cake pops, frozen yogurt balls with a strawberry center to the drinks in which you had three choice of mimosas that are between peach, strawberry and berry or you are more into something non-alcoholic they had also tea with a chocolate covered cookie.

I finally got to go to where Alice, Kate, Alexa, Angela, Sarah, Rose, Victoria, Danielle, Lindsay and Sam were sitting, Rose who was now carrying the newest member of the family and my godson Joshua David Grimaldi (I still can't believe she asked me and Edward to be godparents) he was just so cute.

"Let me have him" I said while taking him out of her arms "Hi joshy I missed you" I said kissing his chubby cheeks

"He just ate so that's why he is not crying"

"When doesn't he eat? "

"Trust me when you have a baby the first six to eight months is all about the boobs" she pointed joshuas property

"Well breastfeeding is working for your body you look amazing, you just had him six weeks ago"

"I need to go back to my pre-baby bod for a photo shoot I have in two weeks"

"Well you already look sexy"

I looked at the baby who was now falling asleep in my arms.

"So he only needs feeding, burping, diaper changes and sleep

"Yeah just like he's father"

"Well he is going to come out like his father, he is getting so big"

"Bella! "

I turned around to see my mother getting closer with some friends of hers.

"Bella let me introduce you some friends of mine, this is Barbara and Judy

"Hi"

"Hello Bella we can see that your hands are full"

"Who is this little guy?"

"This is my godson Joshua and this is his mom Rose" I turned towards her and she waved

"He's a cutie" they looked back at him

"When are you planning on having your own?" the Judy lady went straight to it

"Wow!" the question took me from surprise. "We will have to get married first and see where that takes us"

"I can't wait, if it was my choice she would get pregnant tomorrow"

My mom always has to put her opinion in it.

"Well we hope to see you at the wedding"

"Yes, have a nice time" not evening remembering that we invited them

"Oh! Barbara I have to show you the tulips added to the garden they came out beautiful" she took them away again

"Thank gosh" I plopped myself on the chair rubbing my forhead

"Alice remember me to add them on the seating chart"

"Of course"

"And Dani I'm going to drop in on Tuesday for a checkup and to get my birth control pills"

The girls laughed.

"A girl has to do what a girl has to do" I said

**Angela Pov **

It was time to face my mom and see what she was hiding

"Mom, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course sweetheart, you can help me bring the gifts out so Bella can open them. Let me just finished here"

After she excused herself from her high society, we went to her room so we wouldn't be interrupted because I was almost sure this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"What do you want to talk about Honey?"

"Mom I want to talk about want happened when we were at Bella's dress fitting"

"What happened?"

She acted as if she didn't know what I was talking about

"Mom you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Angela I really don't have time for this" she said looking and organizing the presents

"Would you rather discuss this with Bella? Because I'm sure she will be more than available to talk"

"Angela!" that's when she got nervous

"Mom, had you met Edward before Bella brought him home for the first time?"

"Of course not"

"Then why did you say that you met him at a charity event and don't say you got confused because you were so sure when you answered the question"

"Angela your sister is enjoying herself right now don't ruin it"

"Mom I'm just asking a question and don't lie. Had you met you Edward before Bella did? "

And that's when she cracked.

"Yes, Yes I did Angela are you happy"

"Mom than why did you lie about it"

"Because Angela, your sister does not have to know about it"

"Know about what mom? "

She took a deep breath, sat on the sofa with me sitting next to her

"Mom just tell me you're worrying me"

"It's not something to worry about but you have to promise me you won't tell your sister until the time is right and we decide to"

"We?"

"Me, your father and Edward"

"What! Edward? " I still didn't get it

"Angela me and your father had gone to a Carlisle and Esme's charity event about 4 years ago, where we had start our friendship and when we were talking about our lives they had mentioned they had a son Edward who was the new CEO of the Grimaldi empire. Your father was fascinated with him and he as a total gentlemen. After that wonderful meeting I started to go out with Esme and she confessed to me that she was worried because Edward was still unmarried and was actively dating. I found that opportunity to talk about Bella"

"Okay but…"

"I'm not finished she breathed I had mentioned this to his father and he immediately got excited because he had a meeting with Carlisle and Edward the same day about the our company and that none of you girls were interested to take up the position, your father wasn't getting younger and he was worried that he would have to sell half of the company to an unknown buyer"

"Mom but dad did sell half of the company to an unknown buyer from Dubai"

"No, he didn't"

"What?"

"Your father had talk to Carlisle of how we can solve both problems with both Edward and the fate of the company"

I started to get the picture and what I saw coming was something I didn't want to see or hear

"Mom you didn't"

"Carlisle, Esme, your father and I had the idea to bring Edward and your sister together on a casual meeting in which Carlisle and your father had planned. On the day of your sister's big play debut. You didn't see him because he was in back but by what Carlisle told us after the show is that Edward was absolutely captured by your sister beauty and decided to pursue her, it was later on that Carlisle told him about the benefits of being with Bella and a potential marriage and business union, Making him want her even more and making him see that he could be part of the Parker technology and have a beautiful woman by his side"

"Don't tell me that Edward…"

"Yes, Edward is the man that bought half of Parker Technologies"

I felt so disappointed in my parents, in Carlisle and Esme and mostly in Edward. This whole thing was planned from the beginning and they wanted it to work in the end, my sister was being tricked and used in the benefits of others.

"It was in our luck that your sister fell in love with him so everyone is happy at the end"

"Everyone is happy at end? Are you crazy or you just act like one? " I told mother and quickly stood up from the sofa

"Angela what is that language?" She said looking at me, seeing the anger

"Mom I don't what else to call you right now, my sister is blind to see what happening hell is! I was blind to see what is happening because you people are covering everything up and giving Bella everything she wants thinking at the end she wouldn't care about it. Do you think she would want to marry Edward if she knew about this? "

"Mom you knew that Bella didn't want Edward part of the company she made that crystal clear to dad and to you since Edward had his own company to worry about but apparently Edward is too ambitious to even take her word into an account how can a marriage work based on lies that were fabricated from the beginning? He loves her and I know he does but is it worth it? "

"I can't even imagine how she is going to take it after she finds out"

"That's why we have to keep it a secret"

"For how long mom, after they are married I can't even stand to see you right now you guys couldn't think about Bella and for her to have her own choice on who she wants to be with like me and Sarah"

"Angela you promised me that you weren't going to tell anyone about this"

"And I won't because I am not involve in this façade, you, dad and Edward will tell I think you earned that privilege" I said while walking out of the room

This was more than I was asking for but I had to put my best face forward for Bella.

**Renee Pov **

"My daughter just made me feel like the worse mother in the world but I know that at the end it will be worth it"

"Renee we have to…Renee what's wrong" Esme looked at my worried face

"I had to tell her"

"Oh Renee"

"No but it' not Bella, I had to tell Angela, she questioned me about what happened when we went dress fitting"

"And how did she take it? "

"Not well she was very disappointed but she won't say anything that it was upto us telling her about what was going on"

"And we will but for now the mother of the bride has to be with her daughter to open up her presents" she snapped and her assistants start taking out the gifts.

**Angela POV **

After that my mother told me I couldn't look at her straight in the eye.

I had to tell someone this is just too much of a secret to keep.

While Bella's was receiving her beautiful arrangement of gifts, I saw Sarah heads upstairs and that's where I found the perfect person to tell.

Right before Sarah did her next move I dragged her into Alexa's room and locked it shut.

"Geeze Ang softer hands you almost made me spill my mimosa

"Sit"

"Why? What's wrong? "

I didn't know what to do but to take her full glass of mimosa and chugged it down.

"Woman something is really bothering you" she took the empty glass from me

"I have a secret that I can't keep to myself"

"Uuuuu some gossip" she said in her fake accent "is about someone in the party?"

"Yes"

"Uuuuuu let me guess oh I have it's about mom, she is totally crazy because if you were going to say that I'm so ahead of you"

"No, but it's something that has to do with mom"

"Scandaloso"

"It's not funny Sarah"

"Then tell me what the secret is so it won't be funny anymore"

"This is in the vault"

"The vault" she repeated me

I told her the whole thing and her face was priceless.

"Are you serious?"

"Mom just confessed me the whole thing because of what happened in New York"

"Wow mom's dirty little secret"

"Yeah"

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to do nothing, I told mom that the only people that were going to tell Bella about this whole situation is them so we have to do as if everything is okay because we can't be involve"

"But you do realize that Bella is getting married next week"

"Yes, and we are going to be there as her bridesmaids and act as if nothing is wrong but after if the year passes and they still haven't told Bella we have to pressure them making them believe that we will tell her"

"Tell who? What? "

Before we knew it Alexa was closing the door.

"Lex what are you doing in here?"

"Um Ang the last time I checked this was my room"

"Geeze this mimosa is really taking me to another place" I laid myself on the her bed

"And what do you need?" sarah asked her

"I just wanted to get something to show Kate but now I want to know what you guys were talking about"

"We were talking about no one"

"Oh come on guys I'm not stupid, and I will tell Bella and mom that you're up here"

"No!"

"You're hiding something"

"No!" We answered like we were twins

"Well if you're not going to tell me, you give me no choice but to tell mom" she said while walking towards the door

"She is going to tell her Ang"

"No, she's not"

"Yes she is, and if she does Bella is going to find out, I'm such a bad liar"

"Sarah!"

"It's about Bella"

I touched my temple.

"Okay Lex but this is in the vault"

"Okay, vault"

After we told her, she didn't know what to say.

"I had the same reaction when she told me" Sarah said

"So there isn't going to be a wedding"

"Yes there is because we aren't going to do or say anything. We are her three sisters that are going to support her, now we have to go back downstairs before she starts noticing that we are not there"

We heads towards the door and started to go back down.

"But I liked Edward so much"

"Yeah me too Lex" Sarah said while putting her arms on her shoulders

"We got down stair's right in time because she was Bella was about to start talking"

Bella Pov

I want to thank everyone for coming and I want to thank my bridesmaids and my mom and Esme for making this all happen so to show my appreciation and for you guys to get excited about Miami, I've decided that each of you ladies need a tote bag so I got you guys one I started to hang out each of the bags to the girls and each of them were handpicked based on their personality

And when they looked inside they found that they each got a platinum bracelet and the mom's got a pair of diamond and pearl earrings that they loved

"Auntie Belli I didn't get anything" Claire said sadly while sitting on my lap

"Oh I can never forget about you" I said while taking out her tote bag and necklace

"Thank you auntie belli"

"You're welcome pupkin"

She ran off to show her mom.

"Thank you sweetheart" my mom said

"You're welcome, I mean I wouldn't have done this without you guys" I hugged her

"Trust me honey, this wedding will go on without a hitch"

* * *

**How will this wedding turn out?**

**Will the Parker sister's be able to keep this in the vault closed and locked?**

**Does renee have Bella's best interest at heart or the Grimaldi's and Parker's best interest at heart?**

**I can't wait to write about the wedding, because everything is crazier in Miami especially with these two families in the mix.**

**i do what i say and expect the same thing for Skyline so i will see you guys soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(**

**so exciting we are finally closer to the wedding and this story and it's secrets are getting bigger and more complicated:)**

******check the pictures of this chapter on my blog**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Four days before the wedding…**

**Bella Pov **

Edward and I are finally in Miami for the three day celebration of our wedding, we got here at midnight since Edward didn't want the paparazzi bothering us at the airport. The wedding is scheduled for Saturday but we got here earlier because we still have to confirm the wedding menu and Edward wanted to finish some business he had here before starting to enjoy each other and just be with our family. They will be arriving tomorrow in which the Grimaldi's and the Parker's will be staying at several hotels but the immediate family will be staying at one of Edward's many estates in Jupiter island. While Edward and myself would be staying at our penthouse in south beach that had a beautiful 180 views of the ocean.

"Good morning beautiful I opened my eyes to see Edward on top of me, it wouldn't hurt to see this six pack man every morning for the rest of my life"

"Good morning" I kissed him

He took that kiss completely because the only things I felt was my libido rise up and his morning wood poking my lower abdomen but I wanted to wait until our honey moon for us to be intimate even though we were already intimate.

"Wait wait…" I stopped his hand from rising up my nightie

"What?" He looked at me impatient

"I want us to save ourselves until after the wedding" I said in all seriousness

"Babe you sound like an eighteenth century woman" he laughed doing the exact opposite of what I was trying to express

"Fine I'll say it in your language no sex until after the wedding"

"No!" He said in denial

"Edward you're not going to die, we getting married on Saturday that's four days from now"

He crossed his arms.

"But I like feeling close to you"

"You'll have a full week to be close to me whenever you want and however you want"

"Can we put that on writing then?" I slapped his arm

"Don't be silly, now let me go so I can shower so we can go meet the executive chef"

"One of the best parts about the wedding" he mumbled into the pillow

"Excuse me? " I looked at him with a "think again" face

"And the best part is being married to you honey" he takes his face off the pillow and smiles

"I thought soI walked in the bathroom to get ready"

I decided to wear a red short shirt with a high waisted floral printed skirt and yellow Christian louboutin heels (outfit on the blog) which I loved and for accessories, my engagement ring which would be my permanent accessory but I also decided to wear some Versace earrings and sunglasses I felt very Miami vice and Edward had his suit on since he had a meeting to go to after this.

We got to the Coral Gables country club, the location where the wedding would take place to meet our executive chef Richard Johnson and discuss the final menu for our guests.

"Hey Jeannie hey Ashley"

"You made to Miami"

"Yes we did"

"Were almost at the finish line

"I'm so excited"

"Let's go in so we can make the final decisions"

We met up with Richard and we started to discuss the menu since my family was all American and Edward's family is Italian the food was the most important part of the wedding and it had to be good we decided to go for appetizers we went for mini traditional meals like mini Italian salads, hamburgers, smoked ham on bread, deviled eggs with caviar and cannoli's to get the guests hungry for more, we didn't want anyone to go hungry or not have a choice of food, so for the sit down dinner we chose to go for three different entrées, four main courses and three desserts

The entrée consisted in a choice of tomato soup (my childhood favorite), matzo soup (Edward's favorite) and cauliflower soup which is just delicious.

For the main course were between meat, fish or vegetarian, for the meat lovers we have the veal chop topped with woodland mushrooms and served with a yukon gold potato, yellow squash, sugar snap peas, honey carrots, and asparagus with a marsala wild mushroom truffle demi-glace. Edward rammed through that course he almost didn't stop eating it.

Then for the chicken lovers there was a full roasted chicken with roasted potatoes and asparagus, the fish lovers we had Pan Roasted Herb Crusted Sea Bass Topped with Lobster Meat, Roasted Asparagus, Tarragon Aioli, served on Chipolte Mashed Potatoes that was my favorite and for the vegetarian or vegan guests the Asparagus Filo parcels with Leek Fondue and Lemon Beurre Blanc. It was served alongside tied French beans, roasted vine tomatoes and buttered Lincolnshire baby pearl potatoes was a wonderful combination.

And for dessert we first had my favorite dessert which was the ultimate New York cheesecake with raspberry and chocolate sauce topped with whipped cream, more raspberries and a white chocolate swirl as garnish and we had Edward's favorite which was a classic panna cotta covered in white chocolate and topped with toasted peanuts and raspberries and chocolate as garnishes.

We also decided to have stations and bars throughout the night a spaghetti, sea food, pizza and dessert station, a sushi bar, ice cream bar, a candy bar, coffee bar and after much convincing from Edward's part I let him have a cigar station with an authentic cuban cigar roller (Edward is a smoker and I hate it).

"You did me well Richard I said while taking another bite out of Edward's panna cotta

"Yes very well done" Edward stood up and shook his hand

"I'm very glad you liked it and your wedding will be nothing less than perfect"

"Thank you"

He left and that's when Edward looked at his watch.

"Love I have to go"

"But we haven't discuss on the rest of the final decisions" I pouted not wanting him to leave

"I have to leave babe, choose whatever you want love you" he said goodbye to Ashley and Jeannie, and kisses me for the last time before leaving

"He works quite a lot" Jeannie commented

"Yeah but I told he couldn't buy another company, he already has so much responsibility on his hands"

"Your father sold half of the company, right?"

"Yes, but I don't really know who is the new owner he's kind of private"

"Oh" they said in unison

"But I'm just glad he sold it because I knew that Edward had his eye on it for a while but one of the first thing I warned him when we started dating was that he couldn't do business with my dad's company, at least he didn't looked affected because he didn't get to buy it"

"Now we know who wears the pants in the relationship" Ashley said laughing

"Well he probably thinks he wears them but we all know Bella does" Jeannie added

I laughed.

We continued talking about the wedding until we were finally done two hours later.

"So what are you up to? I heard you tell Edward you were going shopping" Ashley commented

"Kind of" I replied

"What do you mean by kind of?" they didn't understand

"Well I'm going to do a boudoir photo-shoot (a boudoir album is an album that the bride gives to the groom featuring her in lingerie and in very provocative poses) as a wedding gift for Edward"

"Wow miss shy has officially gone wrong"

"And very sassy"

"I mean sometimes he has to go on business trips or he has long hours in the office I just want him to know what he has waiting for him at home"

"Nice, who is going to do the photo-shoot?" Ashley asked

"My friends Gabriel and Jason got me a photographer her name is Carolina Guzik and she does boudoir photography, I mean I wanted a woman because I feel more comfortable half naked around women and I don't thing Edward will appreciate the pictures knowing that a man took them"

"But Gabriel and Jason are going to be there too" Ashley commented meaning they were guys

"Oh no but they're gay, they are married" "I was best man at their wedding so…"

"They live here in Miami?"

"No, but Jason is an interior designer and Gabe is magazine editor, Gabe had to come to look over another photo-shoot for the magazine and for the wedding so they helped me get someone and just to be moral support, I have to go but your guys are amazing thank you for making this happen" standing up from my seat and grabbing my purse

"It's our job Bella, and you are our good friend"

"But thanks again, bye ladies" I air kissed them and head towards the valet parking of the country club

"Bye" they said in unison

I made my way to the mansion where the photo shoot would take place and when I got there I could see people going in and coming out of the house, probably Carolina's assistants.

I went through the house and saw Jason and Gabe talking to Carolina.

"Hey"

"Oh hey you're here" we air kissed and I could see from the corner of my eye the lingerie that I would be wearing

"Come you need to start getting ready" Jason pulled my hand to take me upstairs to get changed so they can start hair and makeup on me. While my hair was covered in rollers and the makeup artist was fixing my makeup. I was in the middle of getting my hairs loosen from the rollers when Jason who came into the room asked something that I didn't expect.

"Okay let me see the puppies?"

"What?" I laughed

"Let me see your boobs"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see if they are still perky"

"Jase I'm twenty-one not seventy-one, I think they are"

"Just let me see what Edward's working with"

I felt embarrassed when he mentioned Edward since I think the most sensitive part of my body were my breast and each time he touches them, looks at them or uses his mouth if you know what I mean he could always make them aroused.

"We all know the truth, I just want to see Hollywood's best breast according to people magazine"

I finally gave in and opened my robe to show him.

"Two words amaze-balls" he said

"Well thank you"

"Gabe come fast you have to see Bella's besties"

I felt like I was a circus character and everyone was looking at my act or in this case "acts".

"What...wooh" his eyes went straight to the ladies

"Aren't they beautiful?"

"Absolutely"

All of a sudden I felt man hands on them.

"They are better than Katy Perry's and Katy Perry's boobs are incredible, to know that you guys have the same bra size Jason was literally cupping my left boob and Gabe was poking the right

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen everything Bella"

"Do you want me to give you guys some privacy?" I said seeing that they were very entertained with them

"We're gay Bella but your breast could make our sex life so much better"

"Thank you for now including me in your sex life"

They took their hands off and started bombarding me with questions.

"Why don't you go topless in a movie?"

"Because I don't feel comfortable doing that and because I know that Edward wouldn't like it

"Do you let him motorboat you?

"No!, he can whatever he wants with them but he knows that when I get my period he has to be more gentle with them like when I'm really sleepy and he's really…." I looked for an appropriated word

"Horny!" Jason completed my sentence without thinking twice

"Ok that, I let him play with them and he likes to sleep on them like their pillows"

"Trust me I would take advantage of them anytime I can get

"Let's take pictures before I turn you both straight and ruin your marriage"

We started to take the pictures with me in very provocative poses, the first photo of me walking up a flight of stairs in a tight lbd ( little black dress) with a pair of amazing Manolo heels in which I asked the stylist if I could keep them, and to put him over the edge I had no underwear on the next photos served as teaser, me fixing my heels wearing only a bra and panty set, laying against a bed in black lingerie and heels, looking outside a window with a close up on my chest, another close of my chest a black bra with a red ribbon in the center, a close of my thong with my hand twisting my finger from one end.

I managed to steal one of his many Armani work shirts and Ties it fit me big but I knew he would like it especially if it's the only thing I wore with it was a garter. We decided to put one only showing making it looked as if I were naked with only a pearl necklace and showing my lips very classy and another on one of my body wearing a see through nightie showing only my breast and part of my butt, it wouldn't be fair to me if I showed him everything beforehand. I also had two pictures of me playing a type of good angel and a type of bad angel. In Jason indecent words, the lingerie he wants to make sweet love to you in and the lingerie he wants to fuck you in.

The first picture was the good angel and I had a beautiful white lace lingerie set on with garter and a lace coverage this one i think was my favorite picture because it looked very classy and elegant and my boobs looked perky and my stomach looked toned (I mean after weeks of doing pre-wedding workouts with heather, it finally paid off) we did that one with a white background to make it more angelic, and in the other picture showed me wearing a tight black corset complete with a lace thong and garter I really liked this one because it really showed my curves my butt looked perky, even though I consider myself a good angel I like being a bad one once in a while.

**Edward Pov**

I was in the middle of looking at important documents when I heard my phone beep, it was a text.

I'm done shopping for the day, see you at home

Love you

Att: Bella Parker almost Grimaldi

I just can't wait to get married to this amazing woman and have her be my wife, i love her so much, when she told me she was going to change her last name to Grimaldi it made me even love her more, she was willing to change her last name because she knew it would make me happy i truely thought she wouldnt since Bella Parker was her name and her stage name but she didnt even care she was proud to become a Grimaldi.

I was currently trying to come to sense with what Charlie and my father had told me, but I really didn't know how Bella was going to react with all of this.

I had a lot to worry about but for now i had only one person to deal with because if she were to open her mouth at any moment it would damage my marriage. I called her to come over and talk to see in what kind of arrangement we could have.

I heard a knock on the door

"Come in" I said without taking my eyes off the papers

"Hello Edward"

The voice that would haunt me forever. I lifted my head to see Eva come in liked she owned the place in her tight dress, fake boobs and fake tan, and to know that I was with this woman.

"Hello Eva"

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other"

"Yes, three years to be exact"

"This feels like old times of me and you meeting each other in secret"

"But this time, we just going to talk"

You see Eva and I were lovers, her former husband was my competition when I was just started to be Ceo of the Grimaldi Corporation we met at my introduction party and the attraction that we felt back then was a lot, I was twenty-five and she was twenty-one but her husband was forty, we started to see each other in private. It was only an affair and nothing more she was married and I was a man that wanted the forbidden.

The affair lasted about two years when I used to live in New York, we would meet up every week or so between her apartment when her husband wasn't home and my apartment, this affair lasted up until I met Bella's Parents at the charity ball and after I met Bella that I knew I had to end it, but right about when I was going to stop it with Eva, her husband had found out about us because he hired a private investigator to follow Eva in the suspicion that she was having an affair. He flat out told Eva that he was going to ruin the both of us but I manage to convince him to not tell the press by giving him an offer of a sum amount of money that he couldn't refuse after that I cut all communication with Eva and have gone on with my life, Bella had never asked me about my past life before her and I'm glad she didn't because I was ashamed to say that I was involved with a married woman and that I didn't care.

Now Eva had a great power because she knew about my interest about the Parker's technologies, she overheard me talking about it in a meeting when she came to do a surprise drop in, I had to bribe her into not saying a word and until now she has kept her promise but I had to be sure about it. I took the opportunity knowing she was here in Miami for a girlfriend's birthday trip after I called her model manager.

"How's your fiancée doing I heard you're getting married this weekend congratulation's" she said taking off her jacket and sitting on the sofa

"Thank you and she's good"

"Too bad I haven't met her or was invited to the wedding after all that we've been through together"

"It's because of our history together that I couldn't invite you"

"But I've been keeping my promise and to know you finally got what you wanted, half of Parker's technologies and now marrying one of the heiresses"

"What? How do you know? "

"I am not a stalker Edward some people just don't know how to keep secrets, a girlfriend told me because apparently your mother and future mother in law couldn't keep their mouth shut at lunch at the Beverly hills hotel and she accidently overheard the conversation, but isn't peculiar that you former lover knows and not even your fiancée knows because after all that is what you wanted once she forbid you to touch anything that was parker's technologies"

I fisted my hand so tight that my whole knuckle turned white

"You look flustered let me make you a drink"

"What else do you know? " I said trying to keep my calm and not strangle her

"I know that you've been meeting up with her parent's in secret before you even proposed to her, settling the purchase and your calling yourself an anonymous buyer from Dubai how cliché she laughed

You're a very naughty boy Edward tricking a young twenty-one year old girl into falling in love with you and into bed just how you did it to me four years ago, only to the exception that you are the only man she's been with but I don't blame you, money and power isn't that what any man wants? In the side of having a beautiful woman on his arm" she put the glass of scotch on top of the table

"But you can't say anything"

"You look even sexier than you did four years ago, more mature, your turning thirty next year age just like wine it gets better with age, do you remember when use to have sex in your office. I think the fact that we've could have gotten caught made the act even more exciting"

"Just like you said sex it was just sex"

"But it was great sex; we should do it again some time

"Well don't hold your breath because hell will have to freeze if you think I will risk my own marriage to be with you again"

"But you didn't hesitate to be with me when I was married"

I just looked at her and stayed quiet.

"Now I know what you wanted me here for, you wanted to guarantee that I would keep my mouth shut don't worry hot-shot. That whole difficultly you're in will soon come to light on its own and the good thing about it is that I won't have to lift a finger to see it all come crumbling down, I am going to leave but call me when you get bored or when Bella leaves you" She put her coat and sunglasses back on blew me a kiss and left

l I came back to the penthouse worrying about what Eva had told me but all was forgotten when I saw my beautiful fiancée in the kitchen preparing something delicious by the smell that was oozing from the pan. I love a woman that can cook.

I took her by her waist and whispered in her ear

"profuma di buono in qui" it smells good in here

"Thank you"

"So what is the master chef doing now?" I said while putting my head on her shoulder

"I'm doing Seared Scallops with a Jalapeno Vinaigrette, do you want to help?"

I looked at her for a moment.

"Or how about if you just serve the wine?" She knew that if I helped we would have a fire emergency

"That's an even better idea"

I went to the wine dispenser to take out a very cold bottle of white wine that make the best companion for seafood dishes and poured us two glasses.

It was a beautiful night to spend with my fiancée before the craziness of tomorrow when our family arrives from L.A, other parts of the United States from Bella's family and Italy that were my family.

"This looks delicious love"

"Thank you, I try my best"

We started eating and talking about the wedding.

"You do realize that tomorrow is going to be absolutely out of control" she said

"Yes and can't wait!" I said sarcastically taking a sip from the wine

"We have the wedding rehearsal tomorrow and then the bachelor and the bachelorette parties the day before the wedding"

"We're doing everything backwards the normal thing was to have the bachelor and bachelorette parties before and then the rehearsal dinner the day before the wedding"

"Well we are not an ordinary couple" she gave me the best explainable answer

"And we don't have ordinary families" I smiled

"Exactly now eat so we can go to bed early, we have a very long day ahead of us"

Why didn't we just go to vegas? I asked myself.

* * *

**uh oh is Eva going to do something?**

**Who knows why Renee and Esme are so loud when they talk? hahaha**

**Now that the wedding is closer. Edward and Bella's family and friends are here so you will be meeting new characters**

**Thank you for supporting my stories, I love getting reviews for each of my chapters they give me a boost of confidence to start the next one. I receive comments and ideas. **

**I'm going to offer a proposition. since I was kind of late with the uploading of this chapter if I get five reviews of this chapter I will upload the next one on Monday or maybe even sooner.**

**love ya see u soon :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(**

**Sorry guys for taking so long but here is Chapter seven, the family is finally here. lets see if everyone is keeping their cool before the wedding. I changed the format because someone commented that it would be easier to read like this so tell me if you read better like this or not.**

******check the pictures of this chapter on my blog**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Two before the wedding…**

**Bella Pov **

The next day we went to the house where our family was staying and I had to have a word with my mother and future mother in law because Ashley called me this morning telling me that the wedding guest list has increased yet again because these two ladies have added more people on their behalf, today was also the wedding rehearsal so I expected for everyone that was in the wedding party to be here or at least in Miami.

"How could the guest list get bigger?" I said surprised

"Because our mothers love to invite people that they just met that why"

"So with the added people, we have 400 confirmed guests coming" I said stressed out

"Don't get frustrated love the more the merrier. I want everyone to see how you become mine forever" he said taking my hand in his to kiss while using the other one to drive

"I can't wait to see milo! I said

"Me too"

We got up to the house that was at the end of the street and saw three cars already parked in the driveway.

We rang the doorbell, I heard Milo barking and Patty telling him to calm down.

Hey sweetheart

Hey we hugged

"Hi pumpkin, mommy missed you" I crouched down to be greeted personally

"Come in! She opened up the door a little bit more

You would think that this house was going to be crowded with our parents, grandparents, brother and sisters, Patty and her husband this house had ten rooms and 12 baths in total so there is plenty of room.

Patty who was it? My mother asked

"It's us mom!" I shouted

"Oh sweetheart were in the kitchen"

We went to the kitchen to find my mother and Esme and Edward's grandmother cooking lunch and saw that the rest of the family was in the backyard at the pool.

"Hi grandma Hey mom" Edward greeted by kissing them on the cheek and tickling Esme on her side

"Edward! I'm cutting" she squealed

"Sorry"

"Hi sweetheart" my mother stopped her activity to hug me

"Hi mom" I smiled

"The wedding is almost here! I'm so excited" she said

"Speaking about the wedding, Ashley called me this morning saying that the guest list has gotten up" I raised my eyebrow in a questioning look

"Oh sweetheart we were going to tell you about that" she looked at Esme and back at me

"I love you guys helping me and being enthusiastic about the wedding but you can't keep inviting people to the wedding, Ashley and Jeannie are probably already busy as is to be worrying about the seating placements again."

"They will make it work, they are the best" she assured

"Well they told me that six more tables will be added making it forty-eight tables in total"

"Don't worry love" Edward always relaxed, he didn't care how many people arrive to the wedding

I looked at him sternly and to ease my frustration that was now directed towards him he kissed me.

"So sweet" they said looking at us

"You're so lucky I'm marrying you" I looked at him receiving a smile from him

"I know" he kissed me again

"Okay I'm going outside to say hi to everyone else"

I went outside, Alexa and Kate were playing pool volleyball against Emmett and Jacob, Jasper was swimming Claire, my dad was at the table playing cards with Carlisle, Eric, Emmett and our grandfathers and the rest of the ladies were at the edge of the pool including my grandma that was daunting one of her long dresses with only her feet in the water and the glass wine in her hand (shocking).

"Hey everyone"

"Hey" they said in unison

We went to say hi to the men and Edward decided to join them while I went to the pool area

"Hi" I kissed everyone and waved at the "professional" volleyball players that were very into their match and to Jasper and Claire with her floaties.

"Hi auntie Bellie! Look I'm swimin" She screamed out

"You're doing great sweetie!"

"Sit Bella" Rose said so I took off my shoes and sat next to my grandmother

How was the trip?

"It was good, six hours isn't that bad when you land into pure paradise" Alice sighed taking in the sun

"So are you feeling nervous now that the wedding is so close?" Sarah asked in the pool with my now three month old and ring bearer nephew Daniel in his cute little swim shorts completed with a hat to cover his face from the sun

"No, I don't know why but I think it's the fact that I feel so secure and love him so much that the nerves aren't really associating with me"

"I would be nervous if I were you" my grandma claimed

"Grandma!" Angela and Sarah said in unison

"Why do we have to have the same conversation Grandma?" my grandmother never hold anything to herself and this time it was the fact that I was getting married so young, I mean she liked Edward and everything but the only thing she didn't like was that he was so overprotective and the fact that he proposed too soon.

"marriage is a very complicated thing and it needs time and devotion, why couldn't just have waited a few more years and not throw away these years that you have to let loose and just date or better yet why don't you have a commitment ceremony instead, those are really on trend"

"Because he proposed for me to become his wife and I said yes, I had my fun in college and just as coincidence I met him during my time in college, I really do consider him the man that I want and now we are getting married. Everyone just has their time and my time just came early that's all" I said calmly

"I'm just telling you" she gulped her glass

"And I love you to be concerned but I'll be perfectly fine" I kissed her cheek

"Okay now you know that I don't like being all sentimental, I have plenty of time trying to hold back on your wedding day"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"So where are you guys going for the honeymoon?" Angela asked

"That is the only thing that Edward wanted to be a surprise so I don't know where we are going"

"But how are going to pack?" Alice said

"He told me that my assistant Anna was going to pack for me since he told her where we were going. When I called Anna to ask she told me that everything was ready but the lingerie since that wasn't her honeymoon and that it would be weird choosing lingerie for another woman's honeymoon"

"And do you have your lingerie outfits for each day?" she asked back to that answered

I thought about and then I realized that I totally forgot to buy lingerie for my honeymoon.

"I mean I been so focused on the wedding and stuff that I really didn't think about…."

"Bella you haven't purchased your lingerie!" Rose said surprised waking poor Joshua who was sleeping under the carrier

"I forgot. Don't scold me"

"Bella, lingerie is one of the most important parts of the whole wedding; it comes after the fact that you get married"

"Okay ladies since we don't have much time until the rehearsal, why don't we eat lunch and then go lingerie shopping for Bella?" Alice proposed

"No no no I'll buy them tomorrow"

"You are going to buy sexy lingerie with mom and the mother of your future husband" Sarah raised an eyebrow

I thought about and I guess it would be better if I went today.

"Fine but what are we supposed tell them?"

"We can just tell them that we are going to get dresses for the rehearsal dinner"

So after we ate lunch Alice, Angela and Rosalie left their little ones to their fathers and we told my mom and Esme that we were going to go the dress shop to get some outfits for the rehearsal. When I told Edward he didn't mind because he was too concentrated in beating the men at poker. I checked my watch and saw that it was one pm and the rehearsal was starting at five pm so we had to be quick.

We had lunch with the family and when we got to agent provocateur in Coral Gables everyone started to hit the racks and giving me stuff to try on. I walked out to show the first outfit that consisted on a simple white bra and panty set.

"This one is pretty" Angela said

"I'm sorry but do you have something sluttier for my granddaughter?" My grandma insisted to come saying that she used to work at a lingerie shop when she was in her twenty's and that she knew what lingerie was best for me since I had the same body type she had when she was younger

"Grandma! This one is fine" I argued

"It kind of looks like a swimsuit" Sarah said

"Not helping" I looked at her

The saleswoman gave me another bridal outfit butt this one consisted in a white transparent bra and panty set with a lace overlay and a garter. This one definitely showed some skin.

"Now this one will make him drop down on his knees this one is perfect we will take it"

After getting my wedding night lingerie, I also chose five other outfits and kimonos in colors like black, red and even purple, Colors that were considered very sensual and would increase my man's libido.

My sisters, Alice and Rose also took the opportunity to buy some outfits themselves and the main judge was my grandmother.

After getting everything together we left the store towards the house to hurry up and get ready since it was already four pm. I decided to wear a pretty French connection dress, I kept my accessories simple with a pair of earrings and a bracelet, nude Sergio Rossi heels and I let my hair down with a bow and simple makeup that consisted in some blush, eyeliner and pink lipstick.

It all happened so quickly one minute we were in the car going home the next minute we were all ready to go including diaper bags and breast milk in hand for the babies.

We got to the Coral Gables country club. We were going to rehearse everything with the wedding party and then dinner with family and friends.

Ashley and Jeannie were really getting everyone organized; Edward and his groomsmen were waiting at the end of the room with the priest.

"Okay let's start lining up. Let's have the bridesmaids and ring bearer first and then continue with our flower girl and ring bearer" Jeannie instructed

My sisters, Alice and Rose made their way one by one through the aisle (they weren't going to have bridesmaid dresses since I wanted them to wear whatever they wanted to wear). Claire went down the aisle with her imaginary flower basket and then my nephew Daniel who would be pulled by Eric in a little custom wagon with the rings on a pillow in his lap. We are going to have the rings tied to the pillow since Daniel was still a three month old baby who liked to put things in his mouth and at last it would be my turn walking down the aisle continuing with a traditional catholic wedding to walk down with my dad since he would be giving me away to Edward.

"Here you go Edward. Good luck handling her" he pointed out, handing me to Edward

"Daddy!" I laughed

"I'll try" Edward answered making

"Don't support him!"

"Sorry love, I mean you're so easy to handle" he joked

"Possiamo iniziare la prova cerimonia?" (Can we start the wedding ceremony rehearsal?)The priest interrupted our childish fight

"Of course, scusarci" I said which meant "excuse us" in Italian, Esme and Carlisle wanted the same priest that married them over 35 years ago. I thought it was sweet and Edward was so happy that I told him we could have the same priest marry us so half of the ceremony was going to be in English and the other half in Italian.

"Così vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Puoi baciare la sposa" I now pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Edward took me by surprise dipping me while we kissed.

"Edward! I hope you don't do that in the wedding ceremony" Esme stammered

"I will try not to" he kissed me again

After what had been the easiest wedding rehearsal ever we went to dinner where more family and friends greeted us. During dinner I heard a glass sound and saw that it was my dad ready to make a speech.

"Excuse me everyone but since I'm the father of the bride I would like to take this moment to say a few words"

I looked at him smiling and made sure I was extra attentive at what he was going to say.

**Angela Pov **

My dad decided that it was time to make his emotional daddy's little girl speech like he did on my wedding rehearsal, Sarah's wedding rehearsal and very likely to do again at Alexa's wedding rehearsal. It would normally make me cry but in this case everything was such a lie by this time the only people that knew about this whole arrangement was Sarah, Alexa and myself I almost wished I never asked my mom in the first place.

"I remember when I first met Edward. Bella had brought him home for the holidays"

LIE!

"He a nice man to begin with but I really didn't know what his interest was with my daughter"

LIE!

"I have to admit that at first I thought he was a bit older for my daughter since she was just eighteen and he was twenty-five" well I guess you really didn't care at the end dad didn't you another lie that you can put on your resume

He laughed "I remember the first thing Bella told me when she introduced him to me, she said don't do business with him but I told her that I was just meeting my daughter's new boyfriend not making a new business deal"

Everyone started laughing including Bella but I looked at Edward and he just smiled.

LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!

I was so frustrated that my poor baby Daniel sensed my frustration and started to cry.

"Babe can you pass me the bottle for Daniel, I think his hungry"

Eric passed me the bottle in which I put it in his mouth and after that he was happy camper.

During the whole speech I looked at my mom and at one moment she looked back at me trying to cover it up with a smile.

"In the end I concluded that Edward was the perfect man for my daughter even before having a conversation with him" of course you did dad "just by the way he looked at her and treated her. I never thought about this process of losing a daughter I always thought that this is the third son in law that is joining my family and I wasn't opposed to it either because after having lived with five women in the house for almost twenty-five years and playing tea party with them when they were all little. I need more testosterone around me but in all truthfulness I want to welcome you Edward to the family and wish for the both of you all the happiness and grandchildren in the world."

I made a grudge smirk but of course I had to be the tough one because Sarah and Alexa were crying from the speech in which they both knew was a total lie taking out the last part because the things he said before that were pure crap. Bella and Edward had both stood up, Bella drying her tears and giving him a big hug, Edward shaking his hand and thanking him for the speech.

I was so upset that I had to remove myself from the situation and get some fresh air so I handed Daniel over to my husband, took my glass of champagne and went outside where my mother had noticed my anger and followed me.

"What the hell was that mom!" I said angrily

"Sweetheart I didn't know your father was going to say all that he said"

"You guys are really testing my patience right now trying to make Bella look like an idiot when you guys are the ones acting like one"

"What's wrong?" I heard my dad say coming outside with Sarah following behind

"No, nothing" she answered quickly

"Mom you don't have to hide it, Angela told me the same day you told her" Sarah said

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here, were In the middle of your sister's wedding rehearsal to be having an insignificant family fight outside. There are very important people inside and that are coming to this wedding so let's end this nonsense now!"

"Why dad? Do you want to go back inside and seal a deal with on Alexa's future husband too I guess we were the lucky ones that avoided that Sarah"

"What on earth are you talking about Angela?" He questioned angrily

"Charlie calm down" she touched his arm "Angela found out and she told Sarah about Edward being the new part owner of Parker technologies and seeing that we had known about Edward at Esme and Carlisle charity event before Bella brought him home for the first time"

"Yes, the cat is out of the bag dad and to be honest the total opposite of what you were doing in the very emotional speech you gave to everybody and most importantly to Bella, ninety-five percent of what you said was pure bullshit if you ask me"

Angela

I'm sorry mom but there is no other word that goes more perfectly with what I'm saying in my dictionary than that. Bella doesn't deserve a speech like that knowing that it's not sincere and I will be damned if you guys think that I'm going to keep my mouth shut and let you guys, Esme, Carlisle and Edward ridicule her like that. I now wonder why you guys didn't manipulate my marriage or even Sarah's, was it because you knew that Edward would be

Angela we didn't plan on Bella falling in love with him

But you did plan the rest. You pushed and pushed until everything went your way. Now we are in Miami for my sister's beautiful and lavish wedding that she deserves but she also deserves the truth she is marrying a man that loves her one hundred percent and I never doubted that but she is marrying someone who is not being one hundred percent truthful in what he is putting into her head. I know when my sister's in love and she is ready to give more to him than she has already done but I also know that she is so deeply in love with him that she isn't seeing the mistakes."

"When? After the wedding I suppose because if I decided to tell her now. I can assure you that she won't even consider walking down that aisle on Saturday"

"You won't ruin your sister's day like that Angela, will you?"

"No, because I won't let her be humiliated like that in public"

I thought about what he said earlier.

When did you sign you deal with him? I said happily

He stayed silent

"Angela don't be cynical about it" my mom said

"Now you decide to stay quiet, answer the question dad, it's simple. When did you sign you deal with him? So I can give my congratulatory"

"We signed it two months ago"

"Wow two months ago, you sold your daughter" surprised at his answer

"Angela I won't have you talk about your sister like she is a product!"

"But she came with the package; you told Edward he can have it all. The power, the company and the perfect beautiful wife that coincidently happens to be the owner's daughter how funny is that?"

"This is not a laughing matter, Angela"

"It's not a laughing matter dad but you guys are making it a joke, you think it's funny to play with other people's lives you are literally laughing Bella's face because you got away with it anyways after she specifically told you to not get involved in any type of business deals with Edward"

"The opportunity came to itself and I couldn't pass it up, you girls didn't want to take charge of the company and I didn't want it to go into some stranger's hand"

"Then why don't you tell Bella before the wedding I'm sure she can take some time from the rest of the guest and come join our conversation"

"You know we can't do that, Angela"

"Exactly she won't give a second glance at Edward so don't turn the tables on me because I'm trying to defend my sister's reputation even though she doesn't even know this is even going on and you better tell this to Edward because I won't have him make a fool of out her either. I'm going back inside because I'm starting to have a headache and if I continue talking I'm pretty sure ill end up with a migraine so have a goodnight"

I walked back inside putting my happy face back on.

**Edward Pov **

I was now in bed with Bella after a very long day of rehearsal and final preparation I was glad that tomorrow was just a day to just chill out and wait for the wedding, this was the late night of was going to be with Bella before she walks down the aisle we were going to continue the tradition of not seeing each other until the day of the wedding. I was going to the Fontainebleau for my bachelor party with the guys and Bella was going to stay at the W hotel with the girls.

Are you excited about tomorrow? She asked with her head on my chest and our limbs tied together

"Yeah just hanging out with the guys but I'm going to miss you"

"Awe I'll miss you too, you are going to have a great time. Just don't go to a strip club" she said sternly

"No, don't worry about that love I promise you there won't be any strip club for me"

"I'm just kidding babe I want you to have fun, you can look but you can't touch that is my only warning" she said smiling

"No strip club for me"

"I doubt that Emmett won't consider taking you to a strip club for your bachelor party"

"Strip for me" I said rubbing her backside, hey it's been almost two months since we last had sex and I was getting very impatient

"In two days I'm all yours and if I strip now you know what will happen at the end but who says you can't have a happy ending" she started kissing my neck and continuing down from my chest until she got to the place where all of my frustration was.

"Oh!"

* * *

**Wow Angela is really not happy but will she say something or keep her mouth shut?**

**Is she going to talk to Edward before or after the wedding?**

**Bella is so sweet it kills me having to do this to her.**

**The next chapter will be very very long, It's the BACHELOR and BACHELORETTE PARTIES! I have to make it big and crazy. I want to know from you guys what you want to read in the chapter you'll have until Friday night because I will be uploading the chapter on Saturday. **

**Review and comment ;)**

**I love my stories and I know I don't have the best writing but I'm trying (I've tried to get a Beta but it seems like they are all busy hahaha I will accept help, just send me a private message) and I just want to say to the people that don't like the story that if you don't like it then I would advise you not to read it. I don't take it personally but this site is all about respect this amazing site offers you a wide range of different stories to read so it's not about what you don't like to read it's about what you do like and what makes you feel good reading at the end of the day****. **

**love you all :)**

** see you on Saturday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own Twilight or the Characters :(**

******Hey guys I am so sorry for taking so long but the internet decided to stop working in my favor on Saturday and Sunday so I haven't been able to upload the chapter but now I can finally get it together and give it to you. hopefully I can start uploading faster, my finals end this week so keep yours fingers crossed.**

******The chapter was so long that I had to divide it so this is the first part of the two parts. hope you like it :) **

******check the pictures of this chapter on my blog**

**please do not disturbed**

**reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

**Party Hard or Don't party at all PART 1**

**Day before the wedding **

**Bella Pov **

We were ready to get our pre-wedding party going but first I wanted to spend time with the girls my mom and my sisters, my grandmother, Helen, Esme, Alice, Claire and Rose. Edward's aunts Gigi, Diane and Adriana were a crazy trio, I met them on Christmas when Edward took me to New York to meet his family but his aunts also live in los Angeles they were known as the gossip trio and they were really nice i invited them for a day of sun, sand and water down at the beach and maybe later go to Lincoln Road for some shopping and grab lunch while we're there.

Since the wedding was tomorrow, there will be a separation between boys and girls, the girls will be staying at the W hotel and the boys will be at the Fontainebleau since they are planning to go to LIV nightclub for Edwards bachelor party, I opted to go the safe way and have a quiet dinner at the hotel's restaurant and go to bed relatively early, no one for my benefit opposed to the plan on the contrary Alice had told me she would do the reservations. The only two things I told Edward not to do was to pull a "hangover" stunt in me and disappear or come to the wedding still drunk because I will cut off his favorite "appendage" and make it look like an accident so he better not ruin the most important day of our lives.

We were now making out getting ready to part ways not being able to see or talk to each other until tomorrow when we become husband and wife.

"I" kiss "don't" kiss "want" kiss "to" kiss "leave" kiss "you" he said finishing with a long deep kiss, im pretty sure we were being "R" rated right now but who blame him he got a very happy ending last night.

"We're not being pg-13 right now"

he whispered into my ear "We were not being pg-13 when you gave me that blow..."

"Time to go! Come on you two love birds time to say goodbye" Alice announced while putting Claire in her toddler car seat

We were a large group of women. We needed three Cadillac SUV's to take us to the hotel because we had one toddler and two baby's that equal three car seats, Angela and Sarah, Alice and Rose, Kate and Alexa, my mom, Esme and Patty, my grandmother and Edward's grandmother that made us in total of fifteen counting myself in and not counting the three drivers that were going to take us.

"Yeah the groom is coming with us and I promise you Bella we will take great care of your man" he shouted out while giving Rose and his sleeping son who was already strapped in the car a kiss of goodbye

"I really hope so Emmett" I shouted back

"There is nothing to worry about, love" he looked back at me

"I know so you're going to take Milo then?" I almost forgot my furry child who was licking my hand

"Yeah, the hotel lets you have a max of two dog's per-room"

"Don't let him get lonely" I said worrying about my furry child's fun before my own

"He won't, I got an amazing pet sitting place that is near the hotel to take care of him while I'm gone for the bachelor party, and he will be meeting lots of ladies"

"Well were going to get him neutered by the time we get back to L.A"

"Okay sweetheart" I knew that tone because he was being sarcastic, he wasn't going to allow his manly dog to get his man parts taken away but it was going to happen whether he liked it or not I didn't want mini Milos running all over the house

"And they will bring him back just in time to put his tie on" he finished saying

"I can't wait to see him with his dog tie" Being that Milo was our only form of child, we wanted him to be a part of the wedding so we got him a tie and he was going to walk and stand next to Edward at the altar of our wedding

"Me too"

"I'll see you at the altar"

"I'll see you at the altar" he repeated

"You know this is the last time we kiss as an engaged couple" I added

"The next time we kiss you will be my wife, that's even better" he kissed me and let me go

"Bye" I waved and went towards Alice to see how we were going to leave

All the babies are strapped in, you are going with Rose, baby Joshua, Claire and myself in one car; your mom, my mom, carol, my grandma and Patty will go in another car and Kate, Alexa, Sarah, Angela and baby Daniel will go in the third car.

We all got in the car and left for the hotel. My aunts, both Edward and my cousins and my close friends were going to arrive later on during the day. When we finally got there we checked in and parted our ways to freshen up and get ready to catch some sun and water at the beach but before that I was going to get a bikini wax at the hotels spa because apparently I was the only one here that hasn't gotten waxed yet, I got the oasis suite that had beautiful views of the ocean and its crystal clear water. I decided to wear an aqua colored two-piece halter top bathing suit, a fuchsia cover up, a pair of jeweled sandals on my feet and a fedora hat to cover me from the sun I put on my sunglasses and grabbed my tote bag making sure my wallet in there because I was sure we were going to shop quite a bit. At 10 I made my way downstairs to reunite with the girls now with Edward's aunts joining us with Diane twin daughters Megan and Taylor who were a year older than Kate and Alexa.

"Hello sweetheart" aunt Gigi hugged me tightly, "let me hug her too" Diane took me away and finally Adriana copied Gigi's actions hugging me.

"I'm so glad you made it" I said

"My nephew is getting married to a wonderful girl how could we not be here? "Gigi said smiling "but the travel was a bitch" Adriana commented

"Adriana we have children present!" Esme shrieked walking towards us with my mom and patty in tow

"Hello glamorous lady" Adriana said Esme laughed as they both shared a much needed hug and hugged her other two sisters

"Okay so Sarah, Angela and grandma will go with you to the appointment and we will wait for you at the beach" my mom said, I liked having these moments only with my sisters

We made of way to Bliss Spa where they greeted us "Hi I'm here for my 10:15 waxing appointment" the lady smiled "of course, your name please" she said "Isabella Parker" she looked in her computer "Okay Isabella we are ready for you, it's right down the hall to your left" I thanked her and went to the door where a short lady was waiting for me.

"Hello Isabella I am Elena and I will be waxing you today is that correct" she smile "Hi this are my sisters Angela and Sarah and my grandmother Carol" she said hi to them as well and then came back to me "moral support I guess, first time?" I laughed "oh no no this is not my first rodeo I would normally go alone in L.A but I'm getting married tomorrow so I've been more nervous than usual"

"Don't worry I will make it as painless as possible" she reassured me; I took off the bottom part of my bikini and lay down on the waxing table. There were only two chairs so my grandma was sitting in one of the chairs and Sarah was sitting on Angela lap on the other.

"So what design do you want today Bella?" she asked preparing her station for my twenty minutes in hell

"I don't know" I looked at my sisters "what do you guys have?" I asked looking for opinions "I have the Bermuda triangle" Angela said "I have the moicana" said Sarah

I than looked at my grandmother who had a pamphlet of the designs that were optional

"What do you have grandma?" I said jokily "if you girls really want to know I have the sensual" I can guarantee everyone started laughing at her answer because no one was expecting it "T.M.I grandma!" Sarah shrieked

"That's my grandma" I told the wax lady "get the Brazilian woman, I don't think your future husband wants to find the golden ticket, I think he wants to be invited into the factory" my grandma was definitely crazy

"Oh my gosh" I looked at Elena again in which at that time knew that I was going to have to go with the Brazilian grandma's choice

"Okay so here we go" when she said that I quickly took Sarah's hand and prayed for no bleeding, she applied the wax and started. "Strip" wax "strip" wax "strip" I started laughing hard in a combination that I do that when I'm in a necessary pain for beauty and because my grandma was making us laugh with us with her stories.

After my waxing appointment we got back I saw that they picked a spot where no one can bother us (I loved my fans but this time was to be with my family and friends) our lounge chairs were laid on the white sand and the shade were set up especially for the babies that were very sensible to the sun. Kate, Alexa, Megan and Taylor made sure that they're lounge chairs were right where the sun hit those four seemed like best friends already considering that Alexa just met them.

My sisters and Rose followed behind to get a tan as well; Sarah really wanted to get a color on her skin to not look as pale next to her naturally tanned husband Jacob I mean between my mom and my dad we didn't know who was whiter so of course there were no tan genes in our skin being Italian you are almost guaranteed to have a nice golden tan forever so Alice was just reading her Elle magazine while keeping an eye on another very white little girl with her father's skin tone named Claire playing in the sand with a considerable amount of sunscreen lotion on her face and body and a cute pink hat nor Esme and her sister's needed sun either and were just talking with they're mother Helen and my mother and I was reading a the new June issue of Cosmopolitan with my grandmother was her issue in hand while watching the babies play with their toys. The lovely people from the W brought us our drinks sangria for all the adults and berry sparklers for the girls in which Alice called Claire worried that she would dehydrate and hold the cup while she took a long sip of the delicious sparkler with her crazy straw.

"Mommy im goin to swim in thed ocen" she said surely

"No you are not little lady not by yourself"

"Auntie Katie is goin to take me" she pointed out to Kate that was tying up her bikini top as the rest of the girls to get ready to wash off and cool down before rolling over to tan the other side of their bodies.

"Then let me put your floaties on then baby" she said taking a her arm

"I'm not a baby mommy I'm a big girl" she said while Alice tried to squeeze in the floaties on

"Hurry up mommy! They goin to leaf without me" she ordered her mother to go faster "They are not going to leave you sweetheart and if you stop moving I can put your floaties on" when alice finally got her floaties on she let go of her three year old firecracker who ran out taking Kate hand and walking towards the water.

"Be careful with her Kate!" Alice shouted to what Kate responded with a nod

I went back to my magazine and wondered what Edward was doing.

**Edward Pov **

My day with the guys was going to start off making some holes at the Doral Golf Resort an activity kind of quiet for my last day as a single man but when night falls there won't be any quiet time or sleeping time by that matter.

"Are you nervous my boy?" my dad asked "not really I think it's time for me to settle down" I answered very concentrated on getting my sixth hole.

"Wow" he said surprised at my answer "where is my son? And what have you've done with him?"

"Why are you surprised?"

"Well because I really thought I wouldn't get you to say that until I was at least eighty" he said "well I am turning thirty next year"

"And you now being a part of Parker's technologies, we can make great choices together" Charlie said patting my back

I really didn't want to think about any of the companies right now because it only reminded me of how the day would come in which I will have to tell Bella, really hoping she can understand and listen that this was me helping her father continue of legacy.

"Edward I am so going to beat your ass at this hole" Emmett shouted out

"Let's see about that bro" I smiled

**Bella Pov**

After getting our suntan on and enjoying the water at the beach. Everyone was hungry so we decided to walk around Lincoln road that was a block from the hotel to grab some lunch of course we couldn't avoid paparazzi since the wedding was tomorrow and they wanted the last pictures of me and the family before the big day. Since we have two babies and a toddler that wasn't going to walk around for a long time Rose and Angela decided to get a twin stroller with a toddler step for Claire if she gets tired at any moment. There were a lot of restaurants and cafés to pick from and each one of them were packed but we narrowed it down because we decided not to eat Italian or seafood since there will be plenty of that at the wedding.

We made up our minds to Balans since their specialty was all American cuisine; we were a large group so we needed a big table for sixteen. We looked at the menu in which I decided to get the Indonesian with the noodles egg noodles, carrots, cabbage, scallions, peanuts, sweet soy sauce with chicken and a sparkling water with a piece of lemon.

"It is hot today, isn't it?" my mom said

"It's a beautiful day, let's only hope that tomorrow we will have the same weather" Patty answered my mother, Claire was coloring with Sarah, Kate and the girls were already spotting a cute guy that was sitting right across us and I was talking to Edward's aunts while smothering my nephew Daniel with kisses.

"I want one of you" kissing his chubby cheek him receiving a cute smile from his part

"Careful what you wish for kiddo" Gigi commented I looked at her and quickly explained "oh no I mean I want one but not right now"

"There could always be a honeymoon baby" Esme sang excitedly at the thought of a third grandchild and first by her son Edward

"I don't think so if I'm on birth control" I said my mom quickly looked at me "Bella I thought you went off the birth-control" it looked like she was disappointed, if I were sixteen this would have a whole other story.

"why would I be off my birth control, mom when I told you that I went to Danielle to get off my birth control it was because I wanted to change to another brand not that I was going to get off it for good. I do remember telling you that"

"Well I don't you remember that part of the conversation" she said "I know because when I saw your face light up when I told you I was going to get off my birth control you blocked out the rest but i told you why I had to get off plus me and Edward are going to be so busy after the honeymoon filming the new movie and Edward working at the office I mean if he had another company we wouldn't even have time to see each other" I laughed at the last part and took a sip of my drink

"That's true sweetheart you both should wait at least after you do a couple of your next movies" my mom just did a 360 on me and Esme just nervously smiled to which I didn't understand but they both are so crazy that I didn't even ask.

"This is the only baby I will have in my arms for quite a while" I looked at Daniel who didn't even know what I was saying buy yawned I guess it was nap time. When the food finally arrived, we ate and made conversation with each other than after lunch we started to walk around where the stores were and bought souvenirs, cloths, shoes and accessories. The little ones were getting restless so we got back to the hotel to rest a little bit until dinner.

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep"

I woke up to get ready for dinner we are going to the blue door restaurant finally my quiet and peaceful last moments as a single woman I took a shower to get all the sand and ocean water off my body I decided to wear an Herve Leger strapless bandage dress with a pair of black louboutin heels which gave me height to my small frame and gold earrings, necklace and bracelet for the accessories. I also hired a hairstylist and makeup artist to come to my hotel room to prep me for the dinner so I had my hair straighten and for makeup I asked for a Smokey eye and red lip to match my red nail polish.

At eight o' clock on the dot I made my way towards Esme, Mom and Patty's room that had beautiful views of Miami's skyline and from outside I could hear the pleading and the crying. When I knocked I was greeted by Esme who smiled and let me in she looked good in her red dress and black high heels, I went to the first room to Rose preparing her breast milk into the bottles just as my sister Angela was they looked both great Rose in a one sleeve shoulder dress and silver high heels and Angela in a green dres with sheer paneling around the chest area and a pair of to die for yellow heels they were both doing this since we were going to leave the little ones with a well-qualified and 100 dollar an hour baby sitter (one in the best in Miami) until dinner was over.

Everyone was silent I walked over to the bed and sat where Kate little and Alexa were kissing a now sleeping Joshua and Daniel both in their little onesies they will soon be in their separate bassinet in which the bassinet from the stroller came in handy because they also come with a stand to convert the simple bassinet for the stroller into a sleeping crib for the babies, they would later on be sleeping in separate rooms. My mom with Daniel, Esme with Claire and Patty with Joshua so if one of them decided to wake up it wouldn't disturbed the other little ones sleep.

"Okay time to put these little pupkin's to bed" Rose picked up her almost two month old son kissing him on the head "Alexa stop kissing Daniel, you'll wake him up" Angela whispered taking her son and putting him in the bassinet kissing him on the forehead.

I heard the crying again.

"Is that Claire I hear?" I whispered worried about what was going on in the next room "Yeah but don't worry it's because she doesn't want Alice to leave her, she hasn't stopped crying" Kate replied

I stood up, opened the door and slowly close it behind me to open the door to the room where on the commotion was happening. I then saw Esme, Patty, and Alice all dressed in her yellow dress paired with black heels carrying a very upset Claire who was also in her hello kitty pajama and her hair wet from the bath.

"Momma don't leaf me pwease!" she cried into her mother's shoulder "it's past your bedtime sweetheart" Alice responded caressing her hair and swaying to try calming her down

"I want to go ti dinwer too" she said "but sweetheart your tired mommy knows you are, you didn't get your nap this afternoon" Alice looked at wiping off the tears just looking at Alice I know it was difficult to see her daughter cry like that and without Jasper I'm sure it was difficult for Claire to not have neither of her parents sleep with her.

"It's only for one night princess mommy will see you tomorrow the flower girl needs her beauty sleep" Esme looked at her granddaughter

"I don't wanna be the fwower girl then! I want mommy!" she screamed and then hid her head into Alice's neck

"Why don't we do this, I'll stay with Claire and then I'll meet you guys at the restaurant we are already running late" Alice said

"Okay then honey we will see you there and I'll see you later princess we will sleep together" Esme kissed her granddaughters head

We left Alice to get Claire tired enough to fall asleep, leave her there with the babysitter to meet us up at the restaurant. When we got to the blue door we were guided to our table and saw that Edward's aunts, Megan and Taylor were already waiting for us. We settled in our seats, Alice joined us about half an hour later and we later on enjoyed a wonderful dinner.

"I will like to make a short toast unlike my husband at the rehearsal" my mom raised her glass "let love and happiness fill each day of your marriage" we all followed and raised our glass "Thanks mom" I stood up and hugged her.

**Edward Pov **

After a full day of golf and beating Emmett's ass in the eighteenth hole we went back to the hotel and to get ready to go out to dinner at Scarpetta. I wore my black Armani suit with a black shirt underneath and my black watch.

"Okay tomorrow is the big day and this is your last night as a single man Edward your friends Aaron, Mark, Paul and Leo from New York are already here" my dad said

I looked towards our reserved private table and saw my friends from New York here.

"What's up man?" Aaron said he was my best friend as we shared a manly hug and my brother and I hugged our other friends. I also introduced them to Jasper, Eric and Jacob, my grandfather, Patty's husband and my bride's father Charlie and her grandfather.

"What are you guys doing here, I thought you would be only at the wedding?" I assumed

"How could we not be here for our best friend bachelor party, it's time to get wild" Paul patted my back "who would have known this guy would get married?" Mark said

"Where's Sean?" I asked for one of my other friends who was missing "he said he couldn't make it to your bachelor party but he will be at the wedding he also said he was bringing a girl to the wedding"

"A new girl he has a new girl every week so it doesn't surprise me" I laughed

We ate and they told me all the things that we happening back in New York and that's

"Why don't you come back man we miss you, New York misses you" Mark questioned

"Trust me I miss New York like crazy, L.A and New York both have totally different energy and vibe but I am from New York and I'm always going to favor it but L.A has been great too"

"Then why don't you move back?" Paul said and looked at me "I can't move back because Bella loves L.A and I know she doesn't want to move plus almost all her movies are filmed in L.A and are produced there"

"Oh I forgot she's a Cali girl, I can't believe I haven't even met her and you've been with her in New York a couple of times" Leo said "yeah but Aaron is the only one that has met her but you guys will meet her at the wedding tomorrow" I said

We continued talking and reminiscing. I could tell that Eric, Jacob and Jasper were really getting along with my friends and we were really having a good time after dinner around ten pm we made our way to the hotels Bleu's bar for some drinks some people were staring but overall no one bothered us.

"Let's start this night off right man. It's your last night as a wanted and free man" Aaron said "I haven't been free since I started dating Bella" I said "you know what I mean because after you get tied up its forever there is no way of escaping" he finished his explanation

"I should say that to your wife when I see her" I said

My dad, Charlie, Bella's grandfather and my grandfather sat at the bar and were enjoying a whiskey on the rocks. I took my rum drink and excused myself to have a cigarette with the guys outside on the patio. I was now talking to Emmett, Aaron and Leo and Jacob, Eric, Paul and Mark were in their own conversation out of the group the only ones who smoked were Eric, Aaron and myself even though Emmett was forbidden to smoke by Rose's order I told it was his day to relax and let loose only for one night so I gave him one too.

"So where is the new bundle of joy Emmett?" Leo said "he's with Rose at the W" he said

"I have to tell you man Bella is gorgeous you did good my man" Aaron congratulated me "and she's sexy as fuck" Leo said

"Hey that's my fiancée you're talking about dumb ass" I smoke again and smacked him with the glass of my drink "There are rumoring around saying that they are going to name her number one in the maxim hot 100 list"

"But how do you not let guys hit on her because I doubt that she walks anywhere without men just sticking their tongue out when they see her" Leo said

"I've been with Bella since she was eighteen and in collage, I was her first in everything so she doesn't really pay attention to the other guys she's really special like that because she is really humble and sweet…" "I know she's has to be one of the nicest girls I have ever met" Aaron interrupted "and she really cares about everyone else before herself and she doesn't hide anything, she told me absolutely everything about herself since I spent that dinner with her the first time we met I knew I wanted her there were no doubts about it and I'm not nervous about getting married tomorrow because I know I'm getting married to the right one, the one I want as my wife and the mother of my children" I finished

"Speaking of a life with her and children why doesn't she want to go live in New York? I bet you could convince how great of a life you both could have over there" Leo said

"Bella doesn't hate New York she loved it as much as I love it but I could see that she enjoys living in L.A more and since I signed the deal with her father I am now the new co-owner of Parker's technologies" I added

(before I continue I would like to say that Aaron and Leo know about the business deal since they are Edward's closest friends and big surprise Emmett knows about it too but because he's Edward best friend and also having the family last name, even though he isn't running the company he is still a part of it and Jasper, Eric and Jacob don't know because they want to avoid problems in their marriages for not telling their wives back to the chapter)

"Congratulations man I knew you would get it" Aaron said "Thanks man this is the single most important deal in my whole career" I said

"Oh Have you told Bella yet?" he was quick to ask seeing that what I bought was her dad's company "No she doesn't know yet and we don't know when to tell her but what we all know is that she won't be happy about it" Emmett answered for me seeing that I was worried as hit about that situation

I took a long drag of my cigarette and a big gulp of the rum drink no ice, so it did burn on its way down.

"But why won't she? I mean she's getting married to a billionaire and she didn't want to follow into her father's footsteps so you did it for her" Leo assumed

"She didn't care about marrying me because I was a billionaire she actually told me the exact opposite, she told me to not get involve with her father in any aspect that was about business or me buying the other half of the company because she saw that I had been interested in buying the company. She doesn't want me to put more work on my plate because she thinks that I will get stressed out and too busy to even spend time on our relationship. I don't know how the fuck I'm going to tell her"

"you are in deep shit man, if Bella's find out before you tell her there is going to be hell to pay and listen when I tell you this man Bella maybe sweet and caring but she is just like any woman. If you screw her over she will become the biggest bitch on the planet and cut your ass to feed it to the lions"

"You think I don't know that whenever I do something wrong she gives me the silent treatment" I took one last drag of my cigarette and threw on the ground

"Whatever let's just put this behind us for now It's our duty to get you as drunk as possible tonight and were sure as hell are going to make it happen"

We went back inside where we met up with my father and the men

"We are going to call it a night; it's time for you to have fun with your friends my boy" Charlie said

"Why are you going to call it a night so early?" I asked "Because your mother and Renee will need us tomorrow and we need to be sober to take care of you guys" my dad said

"So Mr Grimaldi do I have your blessing to get your son wasted tonight?" Aaron asked putting his arm on my shoulder "Yes you have my blessing just make sure he is ready for tomorrow" Carlisle warned

"Of course Mr Grimaldi I will have him ready tomorrow" he reassured my dad and when they left it was only me, Aaron, Emmett, Jacob, Paul, Mark, Eric and Leo to let the crazy night begin Jacob took the initiative by ordering us eight shots of tequila.

"This is for your last night as a free man Eddie so let's drink up" we raised our glasses.

* * *

**So how is the night going to turn out?**

**Will a certain encounter at one of the parties endanger the wedding?**

******Review and comment ;)**

**I will try to upload part 2 by this Saturday.**

******love you all :)**

**see you soon.**


End file.
